The New Experiments
by Ovni
Summary: An odd series of events has occured since the activation of the first new experiment: 633, better known as Syler. There is a 635, some dryer lint, and oh yeah, Lilo gets turned into an experiment. -COMPLETE-
1. 633's Activation

Well, this is my second Lilo and Stitch fanfic. I had an idea a while back and I figured 'might as well use it. It might actually be good.' And so, here it is. 633 and Bob the Pet Rock are mine. Please forgive me if I make a mistake in the spelling. Stitch will be speaking English pretty well in this fanfic because I don't know what most of the words mean or how to type them. Disney and/or fellow fanfic writers own everyone else. Enjoy. (Note: This is the modified version.)

* * *

Jumba Jookiba, an evil four-eyed genius from Turo, was working in his ship. Next to him were blue prints for experiment 635. In front of him, however, was a white pod, Experiment 633. On a computer screen by Jumba was a diagram of 633's powers, primary function, and evil to good ratio.

(Screen) Experiment no. 633/ Primary function: prevention of chaos and providing assistance to experiment 626/ Powers: Psychic abilities, Electrical discharge, Force Field Generator/ Evil to Good Ratio: 0.00% Evil, 100.00% Good.

"Aha!" Jumba said, holding up the finished experiment pod. "Now I won't have to being worrying if 626 not strong enough to be dealing with other experiments!" With that, he put the pod on the counter and left, forgetting that there had been a hurricane watch the day before.

That night, a category 3 hurricane swept through the Hawaiian Island Chain with moderate damage. A tree had been blown down, hitting Jumba and Pleakley's ship and causing the pod for 633 to fall off the counter and roll around, coming to a stop just a few inches short of a puddle of water.

The next day, Stitch, Lilo, and Jumba were at the ship to see if the hurricane, which had died out shortly beforehand, did any damage to the ship. "Wow. I doubt even Stitch could lift a tree like that!" Lilo exclaimed, seeing the tree leaning on the ship. "Yes I could!" Stitch said, crossing his arms. "Just not as messily." He added, noticing how badly damaged the tree was.

Inside, Jumba hurriedly hid all the experiment pods (except for 633's) and the blue prints. Lilo looked around, trying to count the number of leaks that were in the hull. Stitch was sniffing around, stopping at what appeared to him to be an unactivated pod. "Ooooh. I wonder which one this is." Stitch muttered to himself, picking it up and looking at the number. "What's that Stitch?" Lilo asked, walking over. "Hey. The three's are backwards. Wait, it's upside down Stitch. Turn it over." She said, then gasping when she saw that it said 633. "JUMBA! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STOP MAKING EXPERIMENTS AFTER THE 628 INCIDENT!!!!" she screamed, drawing Jumba's attention.

"Uh-oh. Looks like I am being the busted." Jumba said, seeing 633's pod in Stitch's claws. "Don't worry yourself little girl. 633 is harmless to even tiny Earth fly." "You said the same thing about Felix!" Lilo said, while Stitch just looked back and forth between Jumba and Lilo. "Not to worry. 633 absolutely 100% good. I was having an off day for making evil genius experiments, so I made one that is of the good evil genius variety." Jumba said, trying to convince Lilo that this one wasn't like 627 and 628.

"What's going on in here...IS THAT ANOTHER EXPERIMENT POD?!" Pleakley screamed, walking in. "Jumba! You know that you aren't supposed to make any more little monsters! If the Grand Councilwoman finds out, you'll be in alot of trouble!" "Relax. I was just telling the little girl that 633 isn't a evil experiment." Jumba said, making a mistake. "Then what about 629 through 632? Where are they?" Pleakley said. "You can't have a 633 without a 632 and so on!" "They are locked up and unactivated!" Jumba said, indicating the safe he had gotten 3 months earlier.

Suddenly, Stitch lost his grip on the experiment pod, and if fell into the puddle that Stitch was standing by. A glow surrounded the pod as it activated, and when the glow disappeared, a small white fox-looking experiment was there, it's eyes closed.

"Whoa..." Lilo said as the experiment was activated. "It's cute. You said it isn't evil, right?" She asked. "Yes. Experiment 633 is 100% not evil. I'm going to work on making 634 slightly evil though." Jumba said, chuckling. "No 634! It's bad enough there is a 633, evil or not!" Pleakley interjected, practically panicking. Suddenly, 633 opened his eyes.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 1...apologies to anyone who hates it or is confused, and thanks to anyone who likes this story. Oh, and by the way, Bob the Pet Rock is only in the author's notes. Feel free to review!


	2. Telepathy and more!

Well, here is chapter Two, or II, whichever time period you are from. Anyways, I should mention that since I'm not sure what kind of power category Shape shifting falls under, I have it put as a psychic power. And no, I am not a psychotic idiot. I am the normal kind of idiot. Anyways, enjoy! (Note: This is the modified version)

* * *

633 just looked at everyone, confused. 'Who are these people?' he thought. "Huh? Did anyone here that?" Lilo asked. Everyone except Pleakley nodded. "Experiment 633 is being the telepathic." Jumba said, as if though it was obvious from the beginning. "He also can shape shift, make force fields, teleport, make electrical surges and the zaps, and lift objects by telekinesis." He said proudly. "And he can stop any experiment not stoppable by 626. Is good experiment, no?" He added. "Hey! I don't need a helper!" Stitch said. Lilo just shook her head. "Stitch, Jumba has a point. 627 only lost because he laughed too much. And 628 probably would have beaten you anyways. And we don't know what 629 and the others do."

'Who is Stitch?' 633 asked confused. "I'm Stitch." Stitch said, as if it was obvious. 633 just looked at him for a moment. '626, right?' "How did you know that?" Lilo asked, unsure. 'I dunno. Just do I guess.' He said, looking at Lilo. "What is his job Jumba?" Pleakley said, voicing everyone's question. "He is to be helping with 626 and preventing general mayhem." Jumba said. "But as he isn't good at evil, he is a failure." He said with a sigh.

"Why would you make a little monster designed to stop mayhem rather than cause it? I thought you loved mayhem!" Pleakley said. "Ah, yes, but too much mayhem is like too much of anything. Too much." Jumba said while Lilo thought of a name for 633. "What to call you...I know, how about Bob?" Lilo said. Both 633 and Stitch shook their heads. "Okay then, how about Syler?" 'Okay. I guess.' "Okay, then Syler it is!" Lilo said. "Oh no, I'm going to be late for hula practice!" 'Where is it?' Syler asked. "It has a Alien Invasion Alarm." Lilo said, running. 'Oh, okay.' Suddenly, Syler's eyes, which were black, turned silver and glowed. Lilo, Stitch, and Syler disappeared from the ship. "Well, that's just great. What are we going to do now? They're gone!" Pleakley screamed. "Not to be worrying my one-eyed noodle-like friend. They are at little girls hula school." Jumba said reassuringly.

"Wow.... how'd we get here?" Lilo said. They were right in front of the hula school. 'I teleported us here.' Syler said smugly. "Oh, okay." Lilo said. "Well well well, if it isn't Weirdlo and her disconfigured dog." Came a voice from behind them. "Myrtle...what are you doing here?" Lilo asked. "I take hula lessons here weirdo. Wait, what's that beside your disconfigured dog?" Myrtle asked. "Oh, that's Syler. He's a fox." Lilo said, thinking of a lie quickly. "Well for once you have something that doesn't look weird. It is almost as cute as my Gi Gi." Myrtle said in a bragging tone. '007?' Syler asked, low enough for only Stitch and Lilo to hear. "Yeah." Lilo said, confused.

"Hey, fish face, we are out of bread again!" came 625's voice. "Go get some!" "Alright, if it'll shut you up." Gantu said. "Experiment 633 activated. Primary function: Prevention of chaos and providing assistance to 626." Came a computerized voice. "Dang thing must be broke again." Gantu said. "Don't think so. Jumba keeps making more experiments. And didn't I tell you to go get some more bread?" 625 said. "You are worse than that gerbil." Gantu muttered under his breath.

* * *

Sorry this is a short chapter, but I have to save room for the next one. And yes, Bob the Pet Rock commands you to review. REVIEW YOU PITIFUL READER! Anyways...


	3. Argument

Well, only 1 review (that is good)? You people must hate me or something...just joking. Anyways, thanks to Anin624 for reviewing (even if it was only two words, a review is better than nothing, right?) This chapter is going to have a few twists and turns, maybe a little angst...and probably some chase scenes...who knows? Anyways, Bob is...indisposed...so he can't hum the theme song from the series, so you'll have to hum it yourself or something. Anyways, on to the fic! (Note: This is the modified version)

* * *

"NO! We are not keeping another experiment in the house! We have enough trouble with a certain blue wrecking ball as it is!" Nani screamed, indicating a broken chair. "We are not a bed and breakfast for a bunch of weird creatures!" "But Syler's a good experiment!" Lilo protested, to no avail. "The answer is NO!" Nani said. 'It's okay. I'll figure out something...' Syler said, slightly hurt. He disappeared, leaving Nani speechless until she saw something that was odd. "Hey, didn't Stitch just break that chair?"

"625, if you don't hurry the little girl and the trog will get to the experiment first and it'll be your fault if Hamsterveil punishes me!" Gantu screamed, grabbing his blaster. "You can't rush perfection! Isn't that right little buddies?" 625's voice came from the kitchen, talking to and about his sandwiches. "Just go without me! By the sounds of it, 633 won't be a problem anyways. What hamsterwheel would want with it is beyond me anyways." "Fine. But when I get back, I'll take full credit for the capture!" Gantu yelled, leaving.

30 minutes later, after another debate between Nani and Lilo over whether Nani had been too hard or not (Lilo won that debate.), Lilo, several experiments, and Jumba were looking for 633. "Hey, did any of you find him?" Lilo called after a three-hour search. "No. I am thinking that he went somewhere not on the island." Jumba said, exhausted. "None of the experiments have found him either I am thinking." He said after none of them said anything. "Okay. We should head home." Lilo said, disheartened.

Lilo and Jumba arrived to find that Gantu had his blaster pointed at Nani and Stitch was trapped in a ball of goo. "NO!" Lilo cried, attracting Gantu's attention. "Hand over Experiment 633 and I'll let them go." Gantu said, firing a ball of goo at Nani's legs. "We don't have him! Those two ran him off!" Lilo said. "Yeah, like I'm going to fall for your little Earth trick!" Gantu said, before getting hit by a jolt of electricity. Sitting in a tree behind him was Syler.

'Hey, if you want me, let them go.' He said to Gantu before hitting him with another bolt of electricity. "Why you little trog..." Gantu said, firing a goo blast at Syler, who just blocked it with a force field. Suddenly, Stitch broke free from the goo ball and jumped on Gantu, making him scream an indiscernible mixture of an alien language and screams. As soon as he had arrived, Syler left, wanting to avoid anymore fighting or yelling.

"Syler...where are you?" Lilo called. "Gantu's gone now, come out already!" "He's probably halfway to Honolulu by now." Stitch said with a bit of happiness. "It's not like he was needed back there anyways." "STITCH!" Lilo screamed, much to Stitch's surprise. "It's your fault he went missing, so you have to help look for him!" "Hey, Nani helped! I don't see her helping to find him." "She has to work, so you are going to have to help!" Lilo said, getting annoyed. "Sometimes I wonder whether that incident with Hamsterveil really did change you or not." Lilo said under her breath. The bushes startled rustling behind them, attracting both of their attentions. "Hey, what was that?" Lilo asked, heading towards the bush. "No idea. Cousin?" Stitch said, following Lilo. 'Get away. I'm useless, remember?' came the thought-voice of Syler. "Okay...I'd be more than happy to." Stitch said sarcastically, before getting stopped by Lilo. "Apologize." "No. He's useless. I don't see why Jumba made him in the first place." Stitch responded. "Because some of the cousins are to much for you to handle alone." Lilo said. "Name one." "627." "He got deactivated, remember?" "628." "Deactivated." "Okay. But I'm pretty sure that there is another. I just can't remember which one." Lilo said. 'Try 635.' "What?" Lilo and Stitch asked at the same time. 'He has plans to create a 635.' Syler said, joking. "This is serious. Is there a 635 or not?" Lilo asked, annoyed now. 'No. But Jumba might make one.' Syler said, still inside the bush. "I can handle any of them." Stitch said, breaking away from Lilo's grip.

* * *

Yeah, I know. This one was kinda cheesy...but it leads to another chapter. Yes, it is sorta the worst chapter yet, but it'll get better...I hope. Anyways, please review. I need the ego boost so I can make the story better...wait, did I just say that? 


	4. Encounter with another Experiment

Wow, 1 review? You people must like me! You really like me! Okay, enough with the sarcasm, on to the seriousness. Do you people hate me or something? Seems the only one who noticed this story is Anin624, and for that I thank you. Oh, and yes, Anin is a better writer than me by far. And has anyone seen Bob? Oh well. This chapter has the angst that was originally going to be in the last chapter. And even though that I normally avoid doing anything from a First Person POV and normally use a Third Person Limited, I'm going to switch things up a bit. This chapter will start in 633's POV. No, there isn't going to be anyone singing. That's Anin's department. Oh, and yes, I have successfully conquered Norway! (Note: this is the modified version.)

* * *

-Syler's Point Of View-

I don't know what to do. Everyone I know except Lilo and the four eyed wonder hate me. That 'thing' was after me. I wonder why? And I'm pretty sure 626 hates me. I don't know why. He keeps calling me useless. And that one earthling. She kept screaming. She didn't even bother to realize that I had fixed the chair. And then the one-eyed noodle. What was his problem? I haven't done anything to any of them. Guess I might as well just try to find out why they hate me.

-Normal Point Of View-

Syler ran towards the house, using one of his powers to make anyone who saw him not pay attention. 'Man, where is that house?' he thought to himself. He arrived at the house, only to find that the only light inside was from Lilo's room. He jumped, landing on the roof. 5 minutes later, he was listening to Lilo arguing with Stitch about his rudeness, no one noticing he was there.

"Why can't you accept the fact that you aren't the strongest?" Lilo asked. "Jumba made Syler for a reason. You can't handle everything like you think you can! How do you think Gantu got Angel?"

"He got Angel because I let my guard down. I DON'T NEED HELP!" Stitch practically screamed. "627 and 628 were defeated, right? And Jumba isn't stupid enough to make a 635. That useless mistake of a cousin was just trying to scare us. I don't see why you are defending him." Stitch said, obviously hating 633 more than he hated Gantu.

"You're right. Jumba isn't stupid enough, but he has a habit of making experiments too powerful for you to beat completely now. And what about the other experiments that are still unactivated? How do we know that 632 or any of the others Pleakley mentioned aren't made to be evil?" Lilo asked, getting annoyed.

"I can handle anything. I'm the best, remember?" Stitch bragged, completely unaware that Lilo had a point. "Besides, if the mistake comes back, I can beat him too."

Finally, Lilo had enough. "You never acted this way before! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH SYLER?! YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS OF HIM, AREN'T YOU!!" Stitch recoiled, slightly amazed that Lilo could actually think that way of him.

"I'm not jealous. I'm just annoyed that anyone could think that I would need help with any experiment." Stitch said in self-defense, only to get yelled at again.

"FINE! YOU HANDLE THE REST OF THE EXPERIMENTS BY YOURSELF!" Lilo screamed, throwing a pillow at Stitch. "YOU DON'T WANT HELP, SO I QUIT!"

Dejected, Stitch crawled outside, only to come face-to-face with Syler. 'So that's why you hate me so much.' Syler said, jumping off the roof. "What...hey, get back here!" Stitch called, crawling down the side of the house. "Great, Lilo hates me, and then that eavesdropper just decides to rub it in." He muttered to himself, following Syler's trail. Suddenly, a black experiment that resembled Syler, only slightly bigger, jumped out of a bush. "So you're 626." It said, speaking aloud rather than telepathically like 633 does. "Nice to meet you. I am Experiment 634."

* * *

Okay, I know that making modifications here and there is annoying, but it'll stop after Chapter 5. Oddly enough, I have it already written...oh well....chapter 6 will be up as soon as I write it...which is soon. How soon you ask? I dunno...I'm talking to myself again, aren't I?


	5. Experiment's 634 and 624

Okay, Chapter Five...sorry, but I have to make a few...adjustments. I own 633 through 636 and 638 through 643. Unless someone else made one of those already and I have to renumber mine again. And there is another mistake I must correct. Chapter 5 did not need modification on the scale as the other chapters, so this is the original manuscript. Don't you feel lucky? Oh, and 634 is a female (check my lookup thingy). Apologies to Sparky, who has a 637. It seems no one seems to have time to review or something. Maybe it is because school is starting back...oh well. Anyone who does happen to have time to review...please review!

* * *

"Hold on. 634? You're 634? How in the world did you get activated? And since when were you even created?" Stitch asked, eying 634 in a doubtful manner. "Jumba wouldn't have activated any more experiments on purpose. And besides, how do I know that you aren't 633 trying to trick me? He can shape shift, according to Jumba."

"Because 633 is too busy trying to figure out why YOU of all people would hate him. If I'm not mistaken, you were the one who activated him, no?" 634 said in a mocking tone. "How in the world can you be so blind? I doubt even that girl could convey to you in words half of what 633 must be going through." She asked, her tone now more serious.

"I don't want to talk about it. The one person I had left since that 'big dummy' took Angel now hates me because of that mistake. Do you really think I'd be the one to try and apologize to him after that?" Stitch asked rhetorically, looking at the ground. "And besides, it was an accident he was even activated."

"It's still your job to apologize. To the girl and 633. Otherwise, I'll have to step in. And I don't have restrictions on the use of my powers like 633 does." 634 said threateningly before disappearing. At this, a white blur raced from the tree above Stitch towards Gantu's ship, unnoticed by anyone.

◄►◄►◄►◄►

"625, hurry up! 634 was activated and if we don't hurry then the trog and the earth girl will get to it first!" Gantu screamed, wondering why 625 was taking so long in the kitchen. "Why is it I always have to do these things? Why couldn't I have been a salesman like my teacher said?" Gantu muttered, leaving the ship. In the kitchen, 625 was making a very large sandwich, oblivious to Gantu's scream. Syler dropped down out of a ventilation duct behind 625, looking around.

'So this is what the inside of a space ship looks like.' He thought, not noticing 625. 'Pretty cool...' "Hey, what are you doing here?" 625 said, jumping in front of his pile of sandwiches. "You aren't touching my little friends!" 'Relax, I'm just here to find out what happened to 624.' Syler said, backing up a step.

(45 minutes later)

Syler left, carrying a pink experiment pod with the numbers 624 on it. 'Thanks!' He thought to 625 before jumping into a bush as Gantu approached. "Remember! I can't run out of bread for 5 years!" 625 called, heading back into the ship.

Stitch sat in the hammock behind Lilo's house staring at their room. He didn't notice when 633 ran past. All he noticed was that he was alone. He had beaten Gantu with ease, but it was a hollow victory for him. Suddenly, he heard a scream coming from the tower, followed by a familiar voice.

* * *

Okay, that's chapter Five. I will be removing the chapters one at a time and fixing the mistakes, so just try to forgive if the story gets taken down completely or something. And about the bread thing, I figured that 625 wouldn't exactly mind that he was going against Hamsterveil and Gantu as long as he didn't run out of bread. I decided that something involving bread was needed, and it just popped onto the screen. Please review.


	6. Mediator

Okay, before I start on chapter 6, I'd like to make a couple of announcements. First off, I'd like to thank Leonine One 252 for reviewing. To answer your question, 625 said it under his breath. I'm not sure if whatever Gantu is has good hearing, so I'm going with the assumption that because he lacks external ears, Gantu couldn't hear 625 when he said that. But I may be wrong. After all, some birds and reptiles, which also lack external ears, can hear better than we humans. (I'm going with the assumption that everyone here is human. If you aren't, no offense meant. I'm serious.) Anyways, with that out of the way, and the whole I don't own Lilo and Stitch, just a handful of experiments, a pet rock named Bob, and Norway (I wish.), let's continue on to the story!

* * *

Stitch couldn't think straight. "Angel?" He said to no one in particular, running towards the house. The only witness was the frog, which only stared in a glazed state.

Lilo was surprised. "Syler...what are you doing here? And is that an experiment pod?" she asked. 'Yeah. 624's I think. That's what this little voice in the back of my head is telling me.' He thought, reminding Lilo of a T-Shirt she saw a tourist wearing once. "Angel's? But I thought Hamsterveil had her!" Lilo exclaimed, the impact of what Syler had said finally sinking in. 'Whose Hamsterveil? 625 gave me the pod.' "Wait, Sandwich Boy gave you Angel's pod? It's probably fake." Lilo said, but Syler shook his head and set the pod down. 'No, the voice in my head says it's the real one. And besides, I have to get him bread for five years now.' He thought. Suddenly, a drop of water fell from a crack in the roof, landing on Angel's pod, activating her, and causing Lilo to scream in surprise. "Ooooh...gaba?"

Stitch burst in through the back door, positive that he had heard Angel's voice in the tower. He crawled up the sides of the elevator, wanting to get there as fast as possible. What he saw made him the happiest experiment on Earth at that time. Standing there, obviously confused, but nonetheless there, was Angel.

The next day, Syler woke up in the downstairs laundry room on the dryer, still tired. All night Stitch had been talking to Angel, not bothering to keep his voice down. Nani walked into the room, carrying a basket load of clothes. "It's about time those two finally...WHOA!" she said, tripping over a blanket that had fallen out of the basket. She opened her eyes to find she was suspended in mid air, and the offending blanket bundled up in the basket. Syler's eyes stopped glowing, and she dropped three inches to the ground, surprised. 'You should really watch where you are going...but it was the blanket's fault too, so I should give it the lecture instead.' He said, thought-smirking. 'When will those two shut up? I know I'm supposed to help Stitch, but for the love of dryer lint, when will he shut up?'

A few hours later, after Lilo and the three experiments had fled the house due to an argument between Pleakley and Nani over clothing, Stitch decided to ask Jumba about 634. They arrived at the ship only to find Jumba finishing up some experiment pods.

"Jumba, what did we tell you about making more experiments?!" Lilo screamed, only to be cut off by Stitch. "Was 634 activated?" Stitch asked, getting an odd look from both Angel and Lilo. Syler jumped onto the top of a chair and was basically goofing off. "Ahhh...Yes, Experiment 634 was activated. I figured someone was to be needing to be mediating the dispute between you and Experiment 633." Jumba responded, not surprised to see Angel standing there. "Apparently 633 took care of that pretty well." He added, chuckling. "Wait, there is a 634?" Lilo asked, confused. "Yeah. And apparently, a little white fur-ball was eavesdropping on my conversation with her. And for that, I'm pretty thankful." Stitch said, wrapping his arm around Angel. Syler just looked up for a split second before going back to staring at the wall. "Wait a second. If Syler was programmed to be 100% good, then why did he eavesdrop?" Lilo asked, voicing a small thought at the back of Stitch's mind. "Ah. That is of geniusing of 633. As long as 633 is doing it to be preventing chaos or helping 626 in any way, he can achieve those goals by any means necessary, meaning that as long as it is for good, he can be doing evil." Jumba explained. "Oh, kinda like the gray thing." Lilo said, understanding. 'Gray? I'm white, not gray!' Syler said, partially joking. "Leave the jokes to someone else." Stitch said, also joking. "Ih." Angel agreed.

That night, after another long conversation between Stitch and Angel, plus another attempt by Gantu to capture an experiment (634 again), Lilo sat in a hammock behind their house trying to figure out where Syler should stay and what to name 634. 634 sat beside the hammock, trying to communicate with the frog that is always hanging around. "Well, you seem to be a pretty outgoing cousin...and you did stop that fight between Syler and Stitch..." Lilo said to 634, who was still trying to talk to the frog. "I'll call you Mediator." She said. "Lilo, get in here! Your supper isn't going to eat itself you know! And Pleakley wasn't allowed to cook this time." Nani called, watching Stitch out of the corners of her eyes. "Coming!" Lilo called, running indoors. Mediator just looked around before going back to talking to the frog.

Inside Jumba's and Pleakley's ship, a black experiment pod fell off the table and into a puddle of water, activating. When the light cleared, an experiment that looked like a more evil version of Stitch with dark gray fur was standing there.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 6. In case you were wondering, the experiment is in fact 635. Yes, there will be a fight in this story between 635 and Stitch. Yes, Syler will have to step in. And no, Syler will not fall in love with Mediator. Nor vice versa. Anyways, please review!


	7. 635's Propostion

Okay, first things first. Please review. That's enough of that (for once), on to the story!

* * *

"What were you thinking?! Some good experiments, okay. But one that can do this?! What if Cobra sees this?!" Nani screamed, indicating the wreck condition of Jumba's ship. Sometime the night before, the ship had been wrecked. They had first suspected vandals, but when Jumba counted the experiment pods on the table, a confession was in order. "So Syler was right when he mentioned something about a 635?" Stitch asked, Angel clinging to his arm. "He was knowing about experiment 635?" Jumba asked while Lilo looked at the remaining pods. 'I was just joking when I said that!' Syler protested. "Ah, I am thinking not. You are having knowledge of all experiments through 643. Just probably not being aware of it." Jumba said, making everyone stare at Syler. "Why does he get all the good stuff?" Stitch muttered. "I wouldn't know." Angel responded. "That was rhetorical." Stitch said to Angel, smirking. "I know." She said back, licking the side of his face.

'Okay, I think I've seen enough.' Syler joked, looking at the ceiling. "So what do these do?" Lilo cut in, still examining some of the pods. "Ah, some of them are similar in function to 633. And a couple...well, I am forgetting what they are doing." Jumba said. "I can't handle this. I'm going to work." Nani said, not sounding like herself. "Is that normal?" Mediator asked from inside a cabinet. "No... and what are you doing in there?" Lilo asked, opening the cabinet. "Looking for loose change." Mediator responded, performing her equivalent of a shrug. "Why?" "The frog said there was loose change all over the place." "You are weirder than Sandwich boy." Lilo smiled, shaking her head. Suddenly Syler spoke up. 'Hey are you to just going to keep kissing or help?'

"This is just too easy." Came a voice from a corner of the ship that was shadowed. No one but Mediator noticed, but she was too busy paying attention to Angel and Stitch to really care.

Three hours later, at Gantu's ship, 625 was for once doing something constructive. At that time, Gantu burst in. "625, why didn't you tell me that the computer was going off?!" "Because I was too busy drawing blueprints for a sandwich construction line!" 625 protested. "Well, I better check which experiment it is before Hamsterveil yells at me for your laziness." Gantu sighed, pressing the button on the computer/orb.

"Experiment 635 activated. Primary function: General chaos and tester of 626." The computer beeped. "Ah, a new one. Hamsterveil would be pleased." Gantu said. "He'd be even more pleased if you presented these pods." Came a voice from the elevator. Gantu turned around to see 635 standing there, carrying the pods for experiments 641, 640, and 643. "Who are you and what are those?" Gantu demanded, pulling his blaster out of the holster. "Experiment 635. These are experiment pods. I'd think you would know that, seeing as these are the types of things you are after, are you not?" 635 responded, a slight trace of amusement detectable. "No wonder that pathetic excuse of an evil experiment keeps beating you." "626 is a trog!" Gantu shot back. "That must make it even worse when he beats you." 635 said, a smug look on his face. "Hey hey hey, looks like we have another person to share humiliation with!" 625 said, walking in from the kitchen. "Gantu, what is with all this not catching experiments?!" Came Hamsterveil's voice from the comm. Screen. "Uh, Doctor Hamsterveil, I caught experiment 635 and these three unactivated pods." Gantu lied, only to be cut off by 635. "Yeah right, I came here willingly and I brought the pods so the Doctor can use them." "Stop making with the absurdities! There is no Experiment 635!" Hamsterveil yelled, only to take back the remark as soon as he saw 635. "Ah, excellent, experiment 635. Yes, what were your plans to take down 626?" Hamsterveil asked, thinking that 635 had a plan. And indeed he had.

* * *

Okay, that's Chapter 7. Seemed a bit oriented around 635, but that's because the plot for this and a couple other stories needs to have some orientation around some of the other experiments. Please review!


	8. A Little Surprise

Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a while...-mutters something in Latin- Okay, two questions before I get started. First off, has anyone besides me noticed that in the first Splodyhead episode, he was Exp. 619, but in the Slushy one, he was 515? And second, does anyone besides me think that Turian (or whatever it is that the experiments speak) is a play on Latin? Never mind the second question.... thanks to S. K. Tyler for reviewing. Yes, I like that idea...but napalm MUST be used...otherwise, the plan would be napalm-less...anyways, on to the story!

* * *

As 635 finished his plan, Hamsterveil could only look impressed. "So you are suggesting that we are causing chaos and humiliating 626, then turn the little girl into an experiment with 641, thereby adding insult to injury?" he asked 635, who had finished his plan. (A/N: Yes, my 641 is designed to turn people into experiments. Jumba was delusional at the time.) "Yeah, that's pretty much it. Of course, they will need training. The other two...well, I'm not sure if they are of use, so I'll let you decide that." 635 said calmly, leaving a skeptical Gantu and a stunned 625 in his wake. Outside the ship, evil laughter filled the night as a white blur raced from the ship.

Syler arrived at the house to find, much to his dismay that almost everyone was out. He looked around and found a note attached to the fridge that read:

_Out eating pizza. Be back in a few hours. –Nani, Lilo, Stitch & Angel._

Syler read the note, wishing for once that he was more like the other experiments and had hands of some sort. 'Wait a minute. What am I thinking?' he said to no one, and in a blur, a white koala looking experiment was standing where Syler was. "Whoa.... oh well, at least I know Jumba didn't lie about the shape shifting." He said, which, much to his surprise, was aloud rather than telepathically. "Okay, this is odd." He said, grabbing the note. With that, he walked off to the laundry room and his bed, forgetting the information he needed to tell everyone entirely.

The next day, Lilo woke up to realize two things. The first was that Stitch wasn't in the room. Second was that someone was making pancakes. This didn't seem too unusual, so she headed into the kitchen and noticed something odd. There was a white koala-looking experiment that looked alot like Stitch talking to Stitch. Suddenly she remembered what one of Syler's abilities was. But even more odd was that Angel was the one cooking.

"It's about time you woke up. I almost wanted to get Syler to scare you." Stitch said, at which Syler just shrugged. "So that is you...but why do you look like that?" Lilo asked, to which Syler just shrugged again. "I hate being small sometimes...and this is better than being in my normal form in several instances...example, I have hands." He said, holding up one hand. "That's not all I can do...I'm not entirely sure what else I can change into though..." he added sadly.

"Anyways, me and Angel are going to the beach later, so if I'm not back for lunch, don't send this guy after me, okay?" Stitch said, jabbing his thumb in Syler's direction. "Sure, we'll just send Finder instead." Lilo joked, half wondering why Stitch had said that. "No, I'm serious. This guy seems to be a bit more capable of evil than Jumba claims." At this, Syler made a fake gasp. "Me, evil?" he asked mockingly, causing Lilo to laugh. "I didn't know that was possible!" he continued, at which Stitch went into the living room to escape what he considered to be torture. "Gaba?" Angel asked, turning around and finding Stitch wasn't in the kitchen.

* * *

Yeah, this was a short chapter. But it leads to a bigger one. And yes, for those of you wondering, Syler, Mediator, 636 and 642 can all appear as humans...but right now I'm just going to avoid that until I get clearance, cause it just doesn't seem right for me to do that if I don't get a go-ahead from someone. Anyways, please review!


	9. The Chaos Begins

Okay, sorry about the delay...but school and Rifle Team practice, plus an internet addict for a brother have kept me away from the computer. Not to mention I can only update on weekends now, so please be patient...like anyone reads this...-.- Anyways, to clarify the author's note at the end of the last chapter: Experiments 633, 634, 635, 636 and 642 can all shape shift. Yes, I realize that four of them are in a row, but it's the way it works. Don't ask. Anyways, 633 is the only one that shape shifts at any given moment...the rest are more.... conservative. Oh, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, even if it is only three or four positive reviews, each one counts!

* * *

Later that week, Stitch was looking for Jumba. He found him working on his computer in his and Pleakley's room. "Jumba, I have a question about a certain white furball." He said, at which Jumba turned. "Which white furball is 626 being talking about? Miniscule ex-partner or 633?" Jumba inquired, as both were, all other aspects aside, white furballs. 

"You know which one. I think you might have messed up a slight bit in his programming." Stitch said, getting annoyed. "What is making you the saying that?" Jumba asked, slightly shocked. "Well, first off, he is a bit of a smart alec. Last time I checked, that goes against his supposed '100% good' thing." Stitch stated as if everyone knew except Jumba. "Ahhh...yes, there is possibility for flaw in programming. Might not be anymore than 95% good." Jumba said, checking his computer. "Was math problem. Polarity in brain can't maintain above certain amount of evil or good in experiments. I was thinking I had solved that little flaw, but you know evil genius. Not very good at working to make good." "Ahhh...that explains why he sounds sarcastic alot of the time." Stitch said, making a mental note to never let Jumba mess with his brain.

At the training area for the experiments Gantu and/or 635 had captured/stolen, Hamsterveil watched as 641 practiced turning dummies into plushie experiments and vice versa. "For once I am having experiment worth having." He said to himself, thinking of all the chaos that could be wreaked with 641. Behind him, a light gray experiment that looked like a female version of Syler sighed and wondered what her powers, or at least her purpose, was. Hamsterveil turned around and started screaming. "GET OUT THERE AND START TRAINING BEFORE I AM HAVING 119 SMOTHER YOU!" was pretty much what he said, depressing the female experiment even more.

Three days later, Syler was busing trying to find a place to hoard all his dryer lint (1) when he saw a flash of light emanate from the direction of Gantu's ship. He just wrote it off as an explosion or Gantu shooting at 625 again, so he didn't investigate. 'It's probably nothing.' He thought to himself, heading towards a small empty burrow he had found. After making sure that his beloved dryer lint was safe and hidden, he headed back to the house, this time taking an express route. Arriving there, he noticed, among other things, that Mediator was talking to the frog. 'Uhhhh...this may sound crazy coming from a lint addict...but what are you doing?' he asked, unsure of what to think. "I'm trying to find out how many times this frog has followed Stitch, but all it does is stare at me and croak." Mediator responded. "It's like he doesn't know who Stitch is." 'Try asking it if it knows a blue koala.' Syler suggested before going inside to get more dryer lint. Inside, he ran into Lilo, who was busy trying to convince Jumba to tell her what all the experiments past 635 do. "Ah, am sorry little girl, but am not telling. Is for you to be finding out yourself." Jumba said with a chuckle. "But we need to know so that way if we run into one, we won't get in over our heads!" Lilo screamed, at which Syler spoke, or rather thought, up. 'Why not just check his computer? It has all the recent experiment files on it.' He suggested, causing Jumba to slap his face. "Oh, was forgetting that I put those on computer." He said, which was Lilo's cue to run and get the computer before he got to it. Syler just walked into the laundry room, amazed that Lilo hadn't thought of it before and that Jumba wouldn't tell her what they did. He ran over the info he knew in his head, all the while looking for more lint. 'Don't tell me the noodle got to it first.' He sighed, noticing that the room was immaculately cleaned. 'But does he have to make the linoleum so bright?' he asked no one as he walked out, getting an odd looks from Pleakley and Nani. 'Guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow.' He sighed, heading outside.

Meanwhile, in the tower room, Stitch was busy trying to sing, with the emphasis on trying. The words, however, were so garbled it was impossible for anyone, even Mediator, to translate (2). Angel just sat there, trying as hard as possible not to wince. After Stitch had finished, she breathed a sigh of relief, only to get cut off as he started another song.

In Gantu's ship, 625 and Gantu were arguing over who had ate the last bit of bologna while 635 just looked at the ceiling. _Imbeciles._ He thought, smirking at the thought that he wasn't a failure like them. _I'll bet even those sandwiches are better company._ He thought, remembering how much he detested sandwiches. Suddenly Hamsterveil's face came on the view screen. "Gantu, you pathetic excuse for a minion, I am sending you 641 to cause some mayhem." He said, cutting off Gantu, who was about to ask a stupid question. "But sir, I thought you wouldn't send it until 635 defeats the trog!" "SILENCE! I have revised the plan a bit due to the fact that if the little earth girl and 626 are distracted by 641, then 635 can capture me some more experiments without a problem!" "Mind if I say something? 634 and 633, though slightly quirky, would still stand in the way." 635 cut in, slightly ticked off that Hamsterveil had changed the plan. "That is why I am having this incompetent offspring of a fish doing the same thing. They will concentrate on him as they don't know you were activated." Hamsterveil said, sure that his plan would work. The communiqué ended, and a computerized voice said: "PREPARING TO RECEIVE TELEPORTATION FROM HAMSTERWHEEL." At this, the transportation pod filled with a yellow-white light, and when it cleared, an odd experiment similar in structure to Splodyhead, only a light blue instead.

* * *

Okay, that's chapter Nine...yes, the depressed experiment is 640. Yes, I am insane. And now to explain a couple things. 

(1)Syler has an obsession with Dryer Lint that is similar to 625's obsession with sandwiches.

(2)Mediator (634) can translate most languages.

Well, this might be the last time I upload for a few weeks until I can bring all my grades above an 82, but I will update Monday if possible...

Well, Please Review!


	10. The Incident at the Museum or Lilo the E...

Well, I seem to have overestimated the grounding abilities of my guardians...I _might_ be able to update after Monday...but then again, I might not be able to update for 3 more weeks...either way, here's chapter 10!

* * *

"Stitch, are you and Angel coming with us to the Elvis exhibit or not?" Lilo asked, about to walk out the door. "Nah." Stitch said, thinking. Angel nodded, still unable to speak alot of English. "Fine, you're missing out though. They have a real life Elvis impersonator!" Lilo said, walking out. Secretly, Syler asked Mediator a question. 'Did you ever notice that if you respell it, Elvis looks like Evils?' "That's just coincidence." Mediator said, causing Lilo to give her an odd look. "Nothing...except a lint-crazy fox." Mediator responded, shooting an equally odd look at Syler.

At the museum, Lilo was furiously snapping photos of everything Elvis-related while Mediator conversed with a fish in the aquatic exhibit and Syler looked on boredly. 'Why did I let myself get dragged here?' he asked himself, only to see a blue scorpion looking experiment scuttle past. 'What in the name of lint...hey, get back here!' he said, chasing after it. 'Hey, heads up!' he called to Lilo and Mediator, not aware what the experiment was designed for. "What...whoa, a cousin!" Lilo said, taking a picture of it before realizing that a ball of energy was gathering on its tail. "AHHHHH!" she screamed, before being engulfed in a bright light. 'This isn't good.' Syler thought, jumping on 641, still unaware of which one it was. Mediator rushed over to where the glow was still occurring, still slightly confused. When the light faded, a collective gasp (from Syler and Mediator) was heard. "Lilo?" Mediator asked, unsure of what was going on. The thing, a purple experiment resembling Angel in everything except the markings, looked at Mediator, a confused expression easily visible. "What?" it asked, and Syler just stared. 'Okay, this must be some kind of trick. Lilo is human.' He said, loud enough for the experiment to hear. "Human? What do you mean..." it said, looking at itself, confusion fading into an odd mixture of fear and excitement. "I'm a cousin!" Lilo exclaimed, at which Mediator just looked up at the ceiling. Taking the opportunity, 641 got out from underneath Syler and scuttled towards the exit without anyone noticing. 'It is you then?' Syler asked, slightly unsure. "What happened?" Lilo asked herself. 'Yep, it's you...we gotta get out of here.' "We should grab the camera...she did take a picture of it after all." Mediator said, slipping it around her neck. "What happened to me?" Lilo asked, to which no one knew the answer.

About thirty minutes later, Mediator went inside the house to get Jumba while Syler stayed with Lilo just incase Gantu decided to pop by on a random experiment catching spree. "Uhhhh, Jumba? We need some help." Mediator said, trying to avoid too many questions. "What is 634 being the needing the help with?" Jumba asked. "It's about Lilo...don't ask." "What's about Lilo?" Stitch asked, overhearing the conversation. "Uhhhh...nothing." Mediator lied, at which both Jumba and Stitch said the same thing in unison. "What's going on?" "Okay, but you probably won't believe this..." Mediator said, launching into a summary of what had happened at the museum. 

"It did WHAT?!" Stitch screamed, practically jumping about a foot when Mediator got to the part about the light. "Be the calming down 626. Is probably work of experiment 641." Jumba said, then slapping his face. "Oh, that was being the wrong thing to say." "Why the heck make an experiment that turns people into experiments?!" "Was busy finishing unfinished work. You know evil genius..." "We know already, what do we do about Lilo?" Mediator cut in. "Speaking of which, where is being little victim girl?" Jumba asked, backing away from Stitch. "Outside with Syler." "Good." Stitch said, running towards the door.

When he got outside, he found Angel and Syler trying to calm down what looked like a dark purple version of Angel. "I'm assuming that's you Lilo." Stitch said, surprising all three of them. "Stitch? I'm dreaming, right?" Lilo asked, hoping the answer was yes. "Sorry, but unless we are all dreaming, you're not." He responded, getting over his anger towards Jumba momentarily. "What? You mean I'm really an experiment now?" Lilo asked, fear extremely evident. "Until we can find an antidote...if there is one." Stitch said, realizing what it would mean if there wasn't. 'But on the bright side, the experiment isn't here to cause more chaos.' Syler said, sending Stitch into a basic fit. "WHAT?!?" 'It escaped.' Syler said bluntly. 'What's the worst it could do?' "Try getting in here and checking the news for starters." Mediator called from the porch before running inside.

In Gantu's ship, 635 was chatting idly with 625 while Hamsterveil kept insulting Gantu. "You are a pathetic fish-face who doesn't deserve the credit!" "But sir, I-""Silence! We will commence with the rest of the plan as soon as experiment 643 finishes training!"

* * *

Well, there's chapter ten...yes, it is messed up...yes, it goes against the grain...yes, I realize that I'm an idiot...but anyways, please review!


	11. Lilo's Pondering

Okay, the last chapter was weird. I admit it. And if the new summary attracts anyone, YAY! And one question: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! REVIEW ALREADY! Thanks to everyone I didn't have to scream at to get them to review... Anyways, if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm insane AND going against tradition with this story. Deal with it. Anyways, on to the chapter that I'll regret putting up later!

* * *

'You know, at least it isn't 641 doing all that.' Syler said, watching the news report. "What do you mean?" Stitch asked, confused. "That has to be 641, that's the only one active!" '641 looks like a scorpion, not a lizard.' "Ohhh...then which one is this?!" Stitch said, getting ticked off again. 'Beats me...' "That would be being experiment 643. Designed to make imagined things real. Apparently is working for 635." Jumba cut in, saving Syler unknowingly. "635...I don't see him in there." Stitch said, moving closer to the TV. "Is because he is probably out of camera view. Either that or using psychic powers to avoid being seen." Jumba explained. 'That reminds me...is there a way to reverse the effects of 641?' Syler asked, suddenly thinking about Lilo. "Yes...but is being experiment 641 who can reverse it." Jumba explained. "Well, that wouldn't be a problem if someone hadn't let it get away." Mediator said, glaring at Syler. "Never mind that. We have to find it." Stitch said, heading towards the door. "By the way...where is Lilo?" 'Upstairs with Angel.' Syler said, jumping off the couch.

Upstairs, Lilo was staring out the window wondering what to do. Angel just sat on Stitch's bed, not exactly knowing what to say. "I wonder if I can stay like this." Lilo said, surprising Angel. "Gaba?" "I don't know why...but I actually like this." She explained, still staring out the window. "Oh." Angel said simply, not really understanding. "I really don't know why...maybe I'll figure it out later." Lilo said, scratching the window by accident. "Oops...I hope Nani doesn't notice that when she gets home...wait, I forgot about her!" Lilo jumped down from the window and turned off the light, finding much to her surprise she had night vision. "Cool...but what am I going to do about Nani?" Angel just shrugged and headed towards the elevator. "Where are you going?" Lilo asked. Again, Angel just shrugged. "Okay...but if you see Nani, don't say anything." "Eh" Angel said, going down. "Well, guess I'll have to hide until someone can explain this to Nani."

Syler kept looking around, trying to avoid getting yelled at. Stitch kept a close eye on him, however. "So you really didn't have any clue what to do with 641 did you?" Stitch asked, obviously annoyed. 'I was kinda shocked at the time. You wouldn't have done any better.' Syler retorted, raising a force field at the same time. "You know, for once you probably might be right." Stitch mused. Syler just lowered his force field in response. A rustle in the bushes just in front of Stitch caught both of their attentions, which turned out to be fruitful. Inside the bush was 641, who had gotten lost looking for the mall. "Well well well, this must be the infamous 641. You're coming with us." Stitch said bluntly, picking up 641. Syler just kept his distance, unsure what might happen. And with that, they headed back towards the house.

When they got there, they found an odd conversation going on in the living room. "Little girl is being sick and is in her room." Jumba told Nani. "Well she can come down here so I can make sure that she isn't faking." Nani said, making everyone in the room uncomfortable. "I am afraid that is not being the possible. Little girl is sleeping." Jumba lied quickly, making Nani think. "Okay...but she had better not be faking. She has hula practice tomorrow. If she's faking, you have to sleep in your ship for a month." Nani said, heading into the kitchen. "Ah, 626 and 633, you are having 641. Good. Little girl is in room. Be careful though." Jumba said, making sure Nani didn't hear him. "Okay." Stitch said flatly. "You take 641 up there. I'll go find Angel." Stitch said, leaving. 'Okay...but you'll owe me later.' Syler said, teleporting himself and 641 to the tower.

He arrived in the tower to find it was extremely dark. 'Dang it, I don't have night vision,' he said, seeing a pair of green glowing eyes coming from near the window. "Syler, what are you doing in here? Did Nani send you up here?" Lilo called, at which Syler sighed with relief. 'Don't scare me like that. No, I brought 641.' "What for?" Lilo asked. 'Don't you want to be changed back?' Syler responded, a bit surprised. "I'm not sure. I'll have to think. In the mean time, we might as well name it." 'Okay...umm, as I'm no good at naming stuff, I'll let you name it.' Syler said, wishing he had some light. "Hmmm.... well, it can turn people into experiments...and it can turn them back... how about Shifter?" Lilo mused, at which a light snort could be heard from beside Syler. "Okay, then this one is Shifter." 'Why don't you want to be turned back to normal?' Syler asked suddenly, making Lilo slightly uncomfortable. "I dunno. I just feel better like this." Lilo responded.

* * *

Okay, this is a curve ball, so don't flame. Not like anyone will really review...anyways, if you do read this, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, yes, all 5 of them who have reviewed. Oh, and if you are wondering why they didn't go after 643, it's because they forgot.


	12. The Beginning of the First Battle

Okay, Chapter 12. I'm amazed at how much better this story is going than I expected...but I'd be happy with some reviews...-glares at everyone who hasn't reviewed or re-reviewed- Anyways, it could be because I've updated too often... Yes, this is odd, but hey, someone has to have an idea like this...otherwise, there would be a void...speaking of which, has anyone seen my brain? Never mind...on to the story!

* * *

635 kept thinking and looking around as 643 continued to destroy stuff with walking flamethrowers. _Where are those idiots? They should have come to stop me by now. Unless they were too busy doing something else._ "Come on 643, we're heading back to the ship." 635 said, walking off. The aquamarine lizard followed 635, the flamethrowers disappearing. _What kind of people forget about the person who hates them?_ 635 pondered, passing several burned buildings. _How can I defeat someone by luring them into a trap if they don't even fall into the trap?_

The next day, Mediator was watching Look At This while Syler just looked through the couch for lint. "Hey, could you keep it down? They are about to showcase Myrtle Edmond's talking gerbil." Mediator said angrily. 'Talking gerbil? Isn't that hamsterwheel?' Syler asked suspiciously. "I dunno...in any case, he keeps talking about ruling the galaxy." 'Never mind then...Hamsterveil could never manage that.' Syler said before going lint hunting again.

Stitch looked around outside, not finding Angel, Lilo, or Shifter/641. "I sure hope they aren't hiding on purpose...or with Gantu." He said to himself, thinking. As if on cue, Gantu showed up, blaster in hand. "Give me experiment 641 and maybe I'll let you live." He said, pointing the blaster at Stitch. "I don't know where 641 or Lilo and Angel are at right now, okay?" Stitch responded, ticked. "Don't lie to me trog. Where are they?" Gantu said, not buying it. "I don't know and I'm not in the mood to be playing games Gantu." "Stop trying to hide the experiment." Gantu responded, sending Stitch into a rage of sorts. By the time Stitch was finished, Gantu resembled little more than a quivering beached whale. "Ow...blitznack." he muttered, dragging himself away from Stitch, who had calmed down considerably. "Now where are those three?"

After a few minutes of pondering and thinking, he deduced they were in the room. "I should have looked there first." He said, slapping himself in the forehead while going up the elevator. When he got up there, he saw something that completely surprised him. Lilo was still an experiment. Even more surprising, she seemed to enjoy hanging upside down from the ceiling. "This may be a stupid question, but aren't you supposed to be human again?" he asked, surprising her. "What are you doing up here?" Lilo asked. "Stop trying to avoid the subject, what is going on?" Stitch said, looking for Shifter. "Was there a fluke or something?" "No... I just decided to stay like this." Lilo said. In response, Stitch fainted. Angel came out of the closet. "Odd...he fainted?" Angel said, speaking in English better than usual. "I guess so..." Lilo said, dropping down from the ceiling and landing on the Scrump doll. A voice called up from the elevator behind Stitch's unconscious body. "LILO, GET DOWN HERE!" "Oh no, Nani! I forgot!" Lilo exclaimed, moving to hide. Syler appeared on the far side of the room. 'Why is it every time I come up here I always wind up on this side of the room?' he asked himself, at the same time getting knocked over by Angel. "Oh, it's just you." She said, getting up. 'I come up here to help and I get tackled. This is not a good day.' He said, looking around. 'Why is he unconscious?' he asked, seeing Stitch. 'Never mind.' "What are you doing up here?" Lilo asked. 'Well, if you are going to stay that way and don't want her to know, don't you think it's a good idea for someone to help?' Syler asked rhetorically. "How can you help?" 'You forget, illusions are included on my resume.' Syler said, half joking. "Oh yeah...I did forget about that." "Excuse me, but Nani isn't going to wait forever." Angel interjected. "Okay..." Lilo said. Syler's eyes glowed silver, and a glow surrounded Lilo, making her appear normal. Lilo's eyes went wide. "LILO!!!!" came Nani's voice again. "COMING!" Lilo called. "I hope this works." She added under her breath.

"Lilo, do you realize you have hula practice today? One more incident like this and you'll be grounded for a month from experiment catching!" Nani said once Lilo was at the bottom of the elevator. "But-""But nothing! Now hurry up or you'll be late!" Nani screamed. Lilo ran out the door, narrowly avoiding a lecture.

'Quick question...how come you can speak English so well now?' Syler asked Angel as Stitch stirred. "Lilo helped...we were up all night." 'All night? You must have drunk alot of coffee.' "Coffee?" Came the response from Stitch, who was still groggy. "I had the weirdest dream...Lilo chose to stay an experiment..." he said, looking back and forth between Angel and Syler, both of whom looked nervous. "Don't tell me..." Stitch said. 'Alright, I won't tell you.' Syler said. "What? You mean to tell me she did?!" 'I didn't tell you anything.' "She did...I am not entirely sure why, but she did." Angel said. "Okay...but where is she right now?" 'Hula practice.' Syler said. "WHAT?!" "Relax...Syler put an illusion so no one will know." Angel said, saving Syler's life.

Later and downstairs, Syler told Jumba and Mediator what had happened. "Excuse me? Little girl has chosed to stay an experiment?" Jumba asked, voicing a similar thought that Mediator was having at the same time. 'No idea why...just thought I'd let you know...better not tell Nani though.' Syler said. "Good thing Nani is at work." Mediator thought aloud. 'Oh, has anyone seen any lint around here?' "Ah, walking noodle took it all to recycling plant. Sorry 633." Jumba said. 'It's okay...guess I'll find some more later...' Syler said, annoyed. "Well, we have company." Mediator called from the window. "Anyone recognize a dark-gray koala and a green-blue lizard?" "635 and 643! What are they doing here?" Jumba said, panicking. 'I dunno...' Syler said. "I have an idea.... Syler, you'll have to help..." Mediator said. 'Uhhhh.... okay. What is this brilliant idea of yours?' "Now is the time to be running, not thinking!" Jumba exclaimed. "No, if we can get them to...wait, where are they going?" Mediator said. 'Probably to find a challenge.... Stitch is unconscious right now after all.' "Then who's that attacking 635 now?" "WHAT?! 626 thinks he can handle 635? Is not good. Not good." Jumba said, practically panicking now. "Well, we'll have to on linty." Mediator said, jumping through the window without breaking it. 'Okay...and my name isn't Linty!' he said, following.

* * *

Okay, that's chapter 12. What do you know; I've updated three times when I thought I'd only be able to update once...yay! I decided to rush the battle and divide it into two battles...the latter one being the final one...this is basically a skirmish. Anyways, I realize this is the longest chapter. Good news though: I might be able to update more often than previously stated...anywho, please review!


	13. The First Battle

Yes, I know that the last few chapters were well.... odd.... and the last two reviews seemed equally odd.... I type the way I do because that's just how I do it. Sorry if I confused anyone. Yes, Stitch fainted shortly after he woke up and found out Lilo was at hula practice. Anyways, I have to make a slight announcement: I will be making another fanfic in the semi-near future...how soon I'm not sure, but the basic idea is what happens a year or two after this one is finished... Also, I'd like to take this time out to ask a single question: **_Why am I ignored so much?_** Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"Well well well, look what we have here..." came 635's voice from a tree above the two fox-experiments. "So 626 couldn't come out to play? That's too bad...I wanted a challenge." "Told you." Mediator said smugly to Syler. "It looks like I'll just have to entertain myself by beating you two." 635 arrogantly boasted. 'What, no killing or destroying?' Syler asked. "No.... I find it more satisfying to just hurt first, then insult later. Makes the pain more memorable than killing." Came the evil koala's response, along with a rain of electricity. Syler, who could only be defensive in this situation, raises a force field. Mediator, on the other hand, retorted. Within a few minutes, psychic energy was being exchanged between the two experiments, each one getting hurt by the other's attacks. "Just give up and I won't make your defeat too humiliating." 635 gloated, just as tired as Mediator was. "Yeah right...we're evenly matched in mental...and that's all you've used-" Mediator said, being cut off by a flying boulder. Syler put up a force field around Mediator at the last moment, preventing the rock from hurting her too much. 643 just looked on, blinking every now and then. 'You shouldn't have mentioned that.' Syler said to Mediator. "What?" she responded, dodging another boulder. "You are making this harder than it has to be. I just want to beat you and be on my way." 635 said, launching an electric blast at Syler. 'Hey, that's my move!' Syler complained, jumping out of the way. "Too bad..." Mediator and 635 responded at the same time. "Okay, that is not supposed to happen." 635 said, throwing/lobbing another boulder at the two. It was at that time that Syler decided to take the offensive and lifted a boulder (psychically) that was behind 635, then brought it towards him, hitting 635 in the back. "What the..." 635 said, getting knocked down by the boulder. "Okay, I'm outta here...until I beat you next time." He said, getting up and teleporting away. "That was a bit odd." Mediator said, looking at the battleground. 'Yeah, well at least the house wasn't damaged...' Syler said thoughtfully. 'I hope the illusion is still holding...'

At the hula school, Myrtle kept muttering about Lilo behind her back. Or so she thought. "That Weirdlo hasn't said a single thing weird today. She must be up to something. And where is her disconfigured dog?" Myrtle asked herself. Lilo smirked. "And what is she so happy about? That smile is creeping me out." "Okay girls. The class is over. Be sure to come back here tomorrow." Moses called. The five girls left. Outside, Myrtle, along with the three backup chorus girls, confronted Lilo. "Okay Weirdlo, what is going on? You haven't done anything weird. So what are you plotting?" she asked, grabbing Lilo's arm. "Oh, nothing. I'm just seeing what it's like to be normal for a change. Oh, you might need a bandage for that." Lilo responded, squeezing Myrtle's arm. "What?" she asked, dumbfounded. It was only after Lilo left that she noticed: several scratch marks were on her arm where Lilo had squeezed it, all of which were bleeding lightly.

Nani pulled into the drive, noticing how badly the land beside the house was damaged. "STITCH!!! GET DOWN HERE!!!" Nani screamed, walking indoors. A slightly disgruntled and confused Stitch came down the elevator. "What now? My head hurts." Stitch complained. "SOMEONE wrecked the area right beside the house. Do you have any ideas who that might have been?" Nani asked, motioning to the door. "No.... I've been out for what, 5 hours now?" Stitch said/asked. "Maybe you should ask Jumba...I'm not the only wrecking ball on the island you know." He added for effect. "Okay, but if I find out it was you, you are so busted." Nani said, walking into the kitchen. Angel was there, talking with Jumba and a slightly beat up Mediator. "Can you believe how stupid that lint loving fur ball is sometimes?" Mediator said as Nani walked in. "Okay, what is this about?" "Ah, bigger girl. We were just talking about the little fight being between 635 and two fox experiments." Jumba explained. "Did Stitch have anything to do with it?" Nani asked suspiciously. "No, 626 was unconscious whole time. Am thinking had something to do with another experiment." Jumba said, chuckling some. Angel glared at Jumba while Mediator just jumped off the table, wincing as she landed. "Okay...but if any of you had anything to do with it, you are so grounded." Nani said, heading out. "Where are you going?" Mediator asked, unsure of what exactly 'anything to do with it' meant when Nani said it. "Not a date with David." Came the response.

Half an hour later, Lilo burst through the door, the illusion mostly still up, but faltering. "Hey Jumba, have you seen Stitch?" "Am thinking saw 626 helping 633 and 634 clean up mess by house." Jumba said. "Okay." Lilo responded. "By the way, I think Syler needs to get better at illusions." She said as an afterthought, the illusion falling shortly afterwards. "Okay. Now go. Am busy making designs for experiment 644." Jumba said. Lilo just shook her head in amusement/worry.

In Gantu's ship, a disgruntled Hamsterveil was chewing out Gantu. "You and your incompetent fish-face-ness have failed me for the last time!" Hamsterveil screamed. "But sir I" "If you want to keep your job, you will go and find experiment 640 and bring it back. That experiment has escaped from me for the last time." The screen flashed blank, after which there was a semi-odd pause. "I don't get it. If hamsterface has such a powerful security system, then how come an experiment escaped without help?" 625 said between mouthfuls of a PB&J sandwich. "Simple. It snuck out." 635 said. "Speaking of which, where did you sneak off too Gantu? The Karaoke Club again?" he added. "How did you know about that?!" Gantu demanded. "You forget, I'm just as skilled as following people as my deluded cousin 633." "Then why didn't you follow 640?" "Because I've been around this place and with a lazy bum whose twelve feet tall for too long." 635 responded in a mock know-it-all tone. "Ooh, good one." 625 said, finishing his sandwich. "Besides, I was busy fighting at the time." 635 added. "Fine." Gantu said. At that time there was a knock on the door. "Five crates of bread for a Mr. 625."

* * *

Ooooh, a cliffy! Dang it, I've spent too much time in my English 10 class and around preps at my highschool.... anyways, there are several points that you should have figured out, but if you didn't, here is the rundown of the facts.

1.)The illusion Syler put around Lilo is just that. An illusion. Which means she only looks normal now. Emphasis on looks.

2.)640 escaped while the fight at the beginning of the chapter was taking place.

3.)I'm thinking of adding a few more experiments to the list of ones I own, starting with a 644 and ending with a 650. But I'm going to need some serious support, which I won't get because too many people feel it isn't worth the time or energy to let me know that they've read this!!!!!!!

Anyways, if you do happen to read this, please give me some feedback!!!! And yes, I changed my username to reflect what it says: I am overlooked/ignored.


	14. An odd event

Okay, I have noticed that I got several good reviews. I'd like to thank both Sparky and Anonymous But Eager for the suggestions, even if Frances is a bit odd of a name for an experiment. I'll take it under advisement anyways. To ABE (Anonymous But Eager), I wasn't going to give her THAT many powers.... just something more along the lines of maybe half of them or so.... But as it isn't set in stone yet, I dunno.

Yes, I did finally realize what Deathdoesn't-matter was saying about my story not being easy to read. It took someone else to say the same thing in terms I can more easily understand to make me realize it, but that's beside the point. Oh, incase anyone was wondering what Ovni means, it's French for UFO...anyways, on to the chapter!

* * *

640 wandered through the thick underbrush of the Hawaiian rainforest, not really knowing where she was going. All she wanted to do was put as much distance as possible between her and Gantu's ship. As she didn't know where anything was or who anyone was, she couldn't teleport like some of her cousins. All this time she was as silent as a shadow, if not quieter. A twig snapped behind her, sending her into a bolt and startling her. She burst through the underbrush to find Kokaua Town, Hawaii.

Lilo (without the illusion) walked around the town, humming an Elvis song to herself. It had been several days since she had been turned into an experiment and she still didn't know what kind of powers she had. She thought about trying to find out, but decided against it as, according to Jumba and Stitch, she could have a power she couldn't control. A gray fox came barreling out of the bushes, running into her and knocking her over.

"Sorry." The fox said as Lilo got up. "Something back there scared me and....Wait, are you one of Jumba's experiments?" it asked.

"Ummm, technically I'm just an experiment who used to be human. How do you know Jumba?" Lilo asked, getting up and rubbing her head.

"Hamsterveil kept going on and on about how he 'stole' the experiments he paid for. And he kept calling me 640. Are there really that many like me?" the gray fox asked, also a bit dazed from the collision.

"Last time I checked, not counting me, there are 643 cousins." Lilo said. "But knowing Jumba, he's probably started on some more by now." She added as an afterthought, grinning slightly.

"Cousins?" 640 asked, confused. She had never heard anyone refer to experiments as cousins.

"Yeah. We're all one big ohana." Lilo said. "Speaking of which, I have to get back to the house. Jumba promised he'd help me figure out what my powers are." She said, turning around. "Oh, you might want to come. Gantu isn't too happy after the last couple of losses I think."

At that moment, halfway across the island in Gantu's ship, there was indeed some great discomfort going on. Gantu enraged that yet another experiment had escaped him, and worse escaped Hamsterveil's training camp, was giving his blaster a good workout. Anything and everything that wasn't needed for communicating with Hamsterveil, teleporting experiments, or watching TV was a target. 625 and 635 took cover behind one of 635's force fields, all the while watching the semi-overly dramatic devastation.

"NO, not cheesy!" 625 practically screamed when Gantu shot the cheese sandwich left on the kitchen counter, destroying it and half the crates of bread next to it. "How could you? You killed an innocent life!" he sobbed, also being a bit melodramatic.

"There there. 633 owes you five year's worth of bread. There'll be more sandwiches." 635 said, acting unusual for an experiment that was supposed to be pure evil. "Besides, after he finishes, you can always laser his patookie."

"Oh yeah! Wait, why the heck are you acting nice? Did you get hit too hard in the last fight?" 625 asked suspiciously. "Normally you would gloat and help."

"Well, I did get hit pretty hard by that rock.... guess I'll have to see the little gerbil doctor later."

* * *

Well, there's chapter 14...not a whole lot, but better in the paragraphs department, right? Anyways, I'll need some suggestions for powers that Lilo might have, as I'm kinda stumped. Anyways, please review!


	15. A Test and a Crush

Well, as this story got more reviews than the other (and I have no ideas for the other one as of yet), I'm updating this one first. First off, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. All the suggestions are appreciated, but I can't use all of them. As for Lilo's powers: Light energy is the core, with a LITTLE strength, but no more than lifting only 1000 times her weight...that's one third of Stitch's ability, so that shouldn't be too much.... Anyways, the other suggestions will be used on later experiments, so don't worry. And to ????? :), Gaba (as far as I can tell) means what or what's going on. And that was Angel that said that, not Lilo. But yeah, photo taking is included in light energy, so I did use a bit of your suggestion. But I also used Final Cosmos the Ultra's idea in the same thing... anyways, some things are going to be slightly cleared up in this chapter. So with that out of the way, on to the chapter!!!

* * *

Lilo and 640 got to the house without incident (as Gantu was too busy destroying his ship to go outside), finding a very perplexed Pleakley and a pile of lint guarded by Syler.

"Step away from the lint and I won't have to use this mop!" Pleakley cried, pointing a mop that was soaking wet at Syler.

"I think Pleakley's having another one of his episodes again." Lilo muttered to 640. "He always gets like this whenever he sees a Swiffer commercial on the TV." She explained.

'I'll never leave my lint!' Syler said, putting a force field around himself and his lint. 'You'll have to break the force field!' he cried triumphantly.

Pleakley looked around, a little buzz in his tiny pea brain telling him there was more dirt nearby. "AH-HA! You thought you could hide from me did you?" he cried, running past Lilo and 640 towards the town, not noticing either one of them.

Lilo raced inside. "JUMBA, WE NEED THE NEEDLE AGAIN!!!"

640 walked over to where Syler still had his force field up, and to his surprise, walked right through it. 640 thought nothing of this, as force fields never did pose a problem for her. That was how she escaped from Hamsterveil after all.

'How in the...what did you...how did you...' Syler stammered, unused to the two things he saw. One was that someone had pierced his force field without doing anything. The second was that they were a female experiment. That had never been a problem for him before, seeing as Lilo, Mediator, and Angel were all female experiments, and he never had any unusual feelings for them.

"I'm guessing that you love lint?" 640 asked, oblivious to the continued stammering from Syler. "That's just plain odd...and I know odd, I've been at a training camp before." She said, looking at the pile of lint, which was about five times her size. "But that is alot of lint." She added, at which Syler sighed inwardly.

'_At least she doesn't hate lint.'_ He thought to himself, still worried about the feeling he had gotten. Finally, he got enough of his mind under control to ask what was bothering him. 'Which experiment are you?'

"Well, the hamster kept calling me 640, and according to the purple one with no number, that must be true." 640 said, thinking. "It's kinda weird though. Hamsterveil kept treating us like dirt, and yet everyone I've met here seems nice. Oh, by the way, which one are you?" she asked.

'Well, my number is 633, but everyone calls me Syler.' He responded, then lowering the force field because Pleakley was too far away to harm his lint.

"Syler? As in you have a NAME? As in you have a home?" she asked him, amazed.

'Yeah.... I live here...namely in the laundry room, but it's better than nothing.' Syler said, moving his lint (telepathically) into the burrow he hid all his lint in.

"You know, that burrow could be hid better is you had a rock on three sides and some foliage on the fourth side to cover the side and top." 640 noted. "It's just common sense." She added, seeing an odd look on his face that she took for amazement.

A little while later, Lilo and Jumba were in Jumba and Pleakley's room. Jumba was typing on his computer while Lilo sat on a basket, humming yet another Elvis song to herself. Jumba, who was too busy to care that his favorite basket was being sat on, ran several programs.

"AHA!" he said after fifty or so minutes, startling Lilo and a hummingbird outside of the window.

"What? What is it? Did you find out what my powers are?" Lilo asked, standing up.

"No, have found out way to find out what powers are being." Jumba said proudly, indicating the screen. "Will need to perform series of tests first."

"Will they hurt?" Lilo asked, wincing as anyone who hated pain would.

"No, are being relatively painless. Just few field type tests. Relatively easy to perform too." He said, shutting his computer.

* * *

Okay, that's chapter 15. I'm going to need some ideas for what tests he does. Remember, light based powers are what she has, so at least one of the tests has to involve something like that. Anyways, please review!


	16. The Powers Revealed

Okay, I've figured out some tests, so this chapter is going to be early. Anyways, I'm just going to go ahead and post this chapter early so people can kill two or more birds with one stone if they decide to review. Anyways, on to the chapter!

* * *

Jumba stood outside with several weight sets and objects scattered around. Lilo, looking around, was amazed at how much stuff he had managed to take off of his ship. "Okay, first test is being strength test. Nothing much, just seeing how much you are able to being the lifting." Jumba said, indicating the weight sets.

"Ummm, can we start with a small weight set? I don't want to get crushed." Lilo said, noting that some of the weight sets weighed at least 7 tons.

"Okay. Smaller weight sets are being the ones not marked in tons." Jumba said. "But even largest weight set here could be lifted by 626 with ease." He added, chuckling.

Lilo walked over to one that read 1000 pounds, and much to her amazement, lifted it easily. "Whoa.... now I know how Stitch feels about lifting light-weight stuff." She said, a slight laugh audible.

"Is being nothing. 626 being able to lift 3000 times body weight, which is being around 100 pounds." Jumba said, writing on a clipboard.

"So that's how much?" Lilo asked, curious to find out what that was in numbers. She had known he could lift 3000 times his body weight. She just never knew what that equaled in pounds.

"Eh, am thinking around 3 million pounds. But you probably not being that strong." Jumba responded, trying to remember what the equivalent of the numbers he remembered equaled to in pounds.

30 minutes later, after some more weight lifting, they had determined that Lilo, who as an experiment weight about 90 pounds, could lift about 500 times her weight, meaning she could lift close to 450,000 pounds. But that wasn't the only test she had to undergo.

"These are special scanners that determine what main specialty is. Now hold still." Jumba instructed, pressing a button. There was a bright flash, like a flashbulb going off. Soon, Jumba was printing off something from his computer. "High levels of electron jumping. Photons could be easily created." He said to himself, making Lilo confused.

"What's that mean?" Lilo asked. "Sounds like something they'd say in a physics class."

"Is meaning that you are having potential to use light to advantage." Jumba said as if everyone should have known. "Is advisable that you are not trying to make lasers though." He added, chuckling.

"What do lasers have to do with light?" Lilo asked. "Aren't they like plasma?"

"No, laser is being acronym. Stands for Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation. Therefore, laser is being made of light. But makes good boom, or good hologram, which ever is being used for." Jumba said. "But is only one way to figure out which way you are able to use photons." He said, pulling out a black and purple sphere. "I am needing you to be concentrating on this."

"I'm not sure what this will do, but okay." She said, closing her eyes. After for what seemed an eternity, several particles of light formed around her, then raced towards the sphere, cracking it somewhat.

"Okay, that is being enough!" Jumba said, jumping away from the sphere, which was still under attack by Lilo's light. "Will need lots of work, but seems you are the using light in more than one way. Are able to excite gases in air, cause hologram or explosion." He said, noting the glowing that had filled the room. "That is being all." He said.

A little while later, Lilo (who had made her own hologram this time) and everyone else, with the exception of Pleakley and Jumba, were at the pizza place that was nearby. "Okay, remember, no destroying anything. Remember the last time we were here?" Nani called.

'No, cause this is my first time here.' Syler said, casting nervous glances at 640 whenever no one was looking.

"I think she was talking to the two trouble makers." Mediator said under her breath, making a mental note to beat up Syler later for being such a smart alec. "Isn't there an experiment here anyways?" she asked Lilo, who nodded.

"Phantasmo lives here." Stitch said, wondering why anyone would ask a stupid question like that. Angel squeezed his arm, bringing him out of his somewhat confused state.

"Remember, they don't know very many people." She said.

Roughly five minutes later, they arrived at the pizza place, which was to their dismay, closed for repairs.

"Well, there's always the Pizza Hut they built last month." Lilo said. None of them had been there yet, as it was new. And so with that, they headed to the Pizza Hut, none of them knowing that chaos would ensue.

* * *

Okay, there's chapter 16. I know, I should have waited and gotten some suggestions, but I have a bad habit of not waiting. Anyways, the chaos I mentioned I already have planned out, so I won't need any suggestions for that. But I will need suggestions for some new experiments. So please, feel free to review! 


	17. A second Fight

Okay, first off, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Yes, my math was off, but that's what you get when you can't find a calculator and your head is buzzing because you had too much sugar at lunchtime. Also, the orb in the last chapter was just a giant marble. Nothing too special about it. Anyways, the chaos I mentioned at the end of last chapter is...no wait, for that matter, I'll just let you find out for yourself.

* * *

635 sat in front of the giant view screen, watching a documentary on quantum singularities and their effects on mustard production in the Horsehead Nebula while 625 repeatedly beat Gantu at checkers.

"King me bubby." 625 said for the millionth time.

"I'll king you alright." Gantu said, reaching for his blaster. At this time, Hamsterveil popped up on the screen, saving 625 from losing yet ANOTHER sandwich crate to Gantu's poor losing skills. (A/N: I'm not making fun of Gantu, it's just the way it looks.)

"Gantu, you offspring of a fish, I have an assignment for you. You are to being capturing Experiment type Beta 001." Hamsterveil said, receiving confused looks from everyone.

"Sir, as far as I am aware there is no Beta 001." Gantu protested. "If there was, my computer would have told me."

"You incompetent fool, that pathetic excuse for a piece of hardware only alerts you of type Alpha experiments, not type Beta you imbecilic imbecile of a fish." Hamsterveil yelled, causing 635 to cover his ears, as he was right in front of the view screen.

"Ooooh, he's got you there fish face." 625 quipped from behind Gantu, causing Gantu to grimace. "Probably some new experiment that used to be human or something." He added, half joking.

"For once, 625 is right. As he can figure these things out faster than you Gantu, you are demoted to his assistant until I manage to escape this pathetic excuse for a prison asteroid." Hamsterveil said, cutting the communication with the last words.

At the Pizza Hut, not much was going on. Stitch, who had successfully beaten the Tekken III game five times in a row, was sitting on the wall, bored. Angel was admiring the aquarium located near the kitchen, and everyone else was at the booth by the window (A/N: one of those corner booths that seat like ten people).

"So, who knows what the real name for water is?" Asked Mediator, trying to start up a conversation while they waited for the pizza to finish cooking.

"Uhhhh.... water?" Nani asked, unsure what kind of trick question it was.

'Hydrogen Monoxide?' guessed Syler, who kept glancing nervously at 640, who was starting to notice this.

"No, its Dihydrogen Monoxide. Don't you pay attention when Jumba starts rambling on and on about chemistry?" Mediator said, rolling her eyes to the best of her ability. Of course, with the way experiment's eyes are, no one noticed.

Lilo doodled boredly on a sheet of scrap paper with a crayon, occasionally sending a tiny ball of light at Stitch whenever he wasn't looking. Each time one hit him, he'd fall off the wall in surprise, look around for whoever did it, then go back to his spot on the wall.

"Here's the three pizzas." Said the waitress, setting them on the table before walking off.

Lilo, who was still bored, looked out the window. A plasma shell hit the window, shattering it and obliterating the pizzas on the table. A stampede of frightened people dashed towards the door while all the experiments (except Lilo) piled out of the window.

"Lemme go!" Lilo said, being shielded/restrained by Nani.

"No. You can't do a thing out there!" Nani said, struggling as usual to hold Lilo back.

"I can do alot more than you think!" Lilo shouted back, breaking free and jumping out the window. Outside, she stopped running, and started rethinking her strategy. Plasmoid and a very ticked off 643 were giving the others a run for their money, and she could barely make a blast. So instead, she took to hiding with 640 and Angel.

"It's about time you got out here." Angel said sarcastically, the fur on her left arm singed slightly.

"Nani was trying to hold me back." Lilo said, ducking behind the upturned concrete slab that the other two were hiding behind. "So what's going on?"

"Well, that scorpion experiment and 643 keep using pyrotechnics and unfortunantly, only Stitch is fireproof among the three of them that are fighting." 640 said, watching as the battle shifted.

'Man, don't they ever run out of gas?' Syler asked angrily, dodging a flame jet from one of 643's flamethrowers.

"Hey, at least I don't have to worry too much." Stitch said optimistically.

"Don't remind me." Mediator said under her breath, launching a psychic blast at 643, disorientating him and destroying the flamethrowers temporarily.

'Oh come on, I wanted to do that!' the white fox complained, turning his attention to Plasmoid. 'Oh well.' He thought, launching an electric blast at it, causing it to retreat with 643.

* * *

Okay, that's chapter 17. Trust me, that is nothing compared to what is coming up in about 6 or 7 chapters. But anyways, like I said in the A/N above this chapter, I'm sorry for the math mistake. I'd like to thank Anonymous But Eager for pointing that out. I'd also like to thank everyone who has given me an idea so far. I'll name all of them later, as soon as I get some more ideas. Anyways, please review!


	18. Nani's Discovery

Okay, you better buckle up, because from here on out it's nothing but a roller coaster ride. I'd like to thank Anonymous but Eager, who seems to have reviewed almost every chapter of every story I have up in this section. I'd also like to thank the little voices in the back of my head for telling me that I shouldn't care if someone says they hate this. Okay, enough theatrics, on to the chapter!

* * *

"Lilo, are you lolo?!" Nani screamed, running outside. "You could have been hurt!"

"Like you really care if I get hurt! Besides, I'm not as weak as you think!" Lilo shouted back.

'Uh-oh, this may be a bad time to hang around.' Syler said, about to sneak off.

"Yep." Stitch and Mediator agreed. Neither one of them wanted to get involved either.

A little while later, they arrived back at the house. Of course, Lilo went to her room. Nani walked around in the living room, trying to put two and one together and come up with four. The other experiments were in the laundry room discussing what to do.

"This is getting a bit risky. Nani's bound to find out any day now." Angel said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, but Lilo doesn't want anyone to know yet." Stitch said, a murmur of agreement coming from everyone in the room.

'You know, Nani does have a right to know. She is Lilo's older sister after all.' Syler thought. Mediator just glared.

"We can't tell her. Okay? Lilo might be weak now, but it Nani finds out, she'd go ballistic...and honestly, the idea of getting hit by lasers isn't a fun one too me." Mediator said.

"Not to mention, she can lift 1/6th of what I can. That's not a whole lot, but that'll still hurt like heck if she punches you." Stitch added.

'Okay, okay, I get the point! But if Nani looks on Jumba's computer, then she could easily figure it out.' Syler responded loudly, backing away.

On the other side of the door, Nani was confused. What did they mean by what they were saying? She decided to take the "advice" Syler had given and looked at Jumba's computer, which was conveniently in the kitchen. She checked all of the experiment files.

By two AM, she had gone through most of the files, learning alot of things she'd rather not have learned. She went to the file of 641, and what she saw she couldn't believe. The page she went to next she couldn't believe even more. At the top of the page, in plain English, it gave away exactly what the experiments and Jumba were trying to hide.

(Screen of Computer)Experiment Beta 001, Lilo/Cause: Hit by beam from Experiment Alpha 641/Primary function: unknown/Powers: Light manipulation/Notes: chose to stay an experiment, uses hologram to avoid being found out.

Nani was shocked. She had always known that Jumba had a habit of making odd experiments, but she had never expected Lilo to be one. So of course, she did the thing any concerned and confused adult would do. She woke everyone up.

* * *

Well, it's a short chapter, but it's crucial. Any suggestions as to where this should go will be highly appreciated. Of course, some people probably knew this was going to happen...don't ask....but please review!


	19. The Conversation

Okay, it's amazing how far I've gotten with this. Not to mention the fact that I've received only a minimal amount of criticism and such. To Anonymous But Eager, I am definitely going to look at your suggestions, which oddly enough, seem perfect for this story. Anyways, with the a/n out of the way, on to the chapter!

* * *

"JUMBA! LILO! GET DOWN HERE!!!" Nani screamed after five minutes of deciding what to do. And as usual, it took five minutes before anyone entered the kitchen. And of course, Lilo had her hologram up. "Lilo, what on earth are you thinking?!" she said when everyone was in the kitchen.

"What? What's going on?" Lilo asked, sleepy. It wasn't until she saw Jumba's computer on the table, still on, that she figured out that Nani now knew.

"Okay Jumba, explain this." Nani said in a somewhat calm manner, motioning with her hand towards the computer screen.

"Uh-oh. We are the being in the hot water now." Jumba said to himself.

'You can say that again.' Said Syler from the doorway.

"Was not being my fault. If anyone is the being to the blaming, blame 633 and 641." Jumba said nervously, casting glances over to Lilo.

'That is the stupidest thing I've ever...' Syler growled, tired of getting blamed.

"Okay, Lilo, what's really going on? And I want the truth." Nani said threateningly, turning her attention back to Lilo.

"Well I...I...wait, you already know, why ask me?" Lilo asked, trying to get out of trouble.

"Because I want the full story. This computer isn't telling me everything you know. Like what exactly are you now?" Nani countered, casting a glare at everyone else in the room. "Pleakley, did you know about this?"

"No! They never tell me anything!" Pleakley said, actually telling the truth. "And I have no idea what's going on anyways!"

'You wouldn't know it even if it stared you right in the face.' Syler muttered, followed by a gasp from Stitch and Angel.

"Okay Lilo, enough fooling around. Either this thing is wrong, or you have a hologram up. Take it down _now_." Nani said, ignoring Syler.

With a sigh, Lilo did as she was told. Pleakley, who wasn't expecting this, fainted. Nani, on the other hand, turned her attention to Jumba.

"It said that she got zapped by an experiment. Would you happen to have any idea which one?" she asked Jumba accusingly, referring to the computer as the 'it'.

"Would you like me to be telling the whole truth or not?" Jumba asked, edging towards the door.

"Never mind then. Someone take Pleakley to the living room!" Nani said, at which Jumba grabbed Pleakley and bolted out of the kitchen. "Now for the rest of you...why didn't any of you say anything?"

'Because we were told not to and I don't like getting yelled at in case you haven't noticed.' Syler said, shocking everyone except Nani.

"Well, that and I thought you'd get mad, so I told them not to tell you." Lilo spoke up from behind Nani.

"Why would I get mad? If this is how you want it, that's fine with me. But you should have been more honest with me." Nani said, oddly calm.

'Something's wrong...' Syler thought to himself. 'She'd normally scream in these scenarios.'

"You got that right." Stitch agreed. Angel nodded, deciding not to speak up.

"But... why aren't you upset?" Lilo asked, confused.

"Because it's not my place to get angry at you if this is your choice...but there are ground rules." Nani responded. Everyone still in the room groaned.

A few hours later, everyone was beginning to panic. No one knew where Shifter was, and they hadn't found a place for him either.

At the Jameson's house, Shifter crawled in through an open window. There was a flash of light, and then Shifter left, heading towards the other side of town.

In the kitchen, Jumba's computer beeped.

* * *

Okay, I hope that's a satisfactory chapter. Please review!


	20. Startling Events

Well, here it is! The big TWO ZERO!!! Okay, that's enough celebrating. Anywho, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, and especially the people who have reviewed constantly. I'd also like to thank everyone who has submitted and idea. Let's see here...two experiment ideas (as of the time I typed this), 1 beta idea, and several other ideas.... Let's put it this way: That's alot more than I originally hoped for! In any case, I'm using all the suggestions I've been given.... with that out of the way, on to the chapter!!!!

* * *

"Jumba, your computer keeps beeping!" Lilo called from the kitchen. It had been 7 hours since Nani had confronted them, and no one other than Pleakley had been able to get any sleep.

"Is probably just junk mail from advertising company." Jumba responded, extremely tired. Since the 'conversation', he had been busy making some more experiments, but he didn't let anyone know.

"Something tells me it isn't..." Lilo muttered, opening the computer. As if on cue, Nani walked into the kitchen.

"I've got to go to work. No leaving the house without a hologram, got it? That's the new house rule." She said, grabbing her purse from where she had left it the night before.

"Okay. Be sure to tell Mr. Jameson to tell Keoni I said hi." Lilo responded, trying to find out why the computer was beeping for 6 ½ hours. Finally she got to the screen that had a list of beta experiments. She had expected to only see one, but instead what she saw completely shocked her. There were three.

Meanwhile at Gantu's ship, 635 was talking in his sleep when 625 walked into the room, which was just a little closet. "Hey sleepy, get up! You've got mop duty today!" 625 lied.

"Five more hours...huh, what? I'm up, I'm up!" he shouted as 625 splashed a bucket of ice cold water on him. "What's the big idea?!" he practically screamed as 625 literally rolled with laughter. "When I get my claws on you..." he growled, extending extra limbs he never knew he had.

"Whoa...since when did you have wings?" 625 asked, blinking. 635, rather than having an extra set of arms along with the standard spikes and antenna of Jumba's experiments, had a pair of dragon like wings sprouting out of his back.

"I dunno...but who cares?" he responded, an evil smirk coming to his face.

"I don't like the way you're looking at me..." 625 said nervously. Within a few minutes, he was running for cover as electric blasts rained down around him.

"That'll teach you to splash cold water on me when I'm sleeping." 635 said after a few minutes, satisfied that he had somewhat traumatized his lazy cousin.

At the rental pavilion at the Birds of Paradise Hotel, Nani arrived to find several police officers and a very stressed Mr. Jameson.

"Mr. Jameson, sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my car keys. What's wrong with you?" she asked, noting that the police were with the Missing Persons Division.

"Keoni's ran off, and I don't know why. I'm giving everyone the day off so I can go look for him." Said the distressed manager. Nani had a sneaking suspicion what had happened.

"Oh, okay. If there's any way I can help." Nani said, turning to leave. She had vaguely remembered that one of Jumba's experiments could find anything or anyone.

"No, I'll be fine." Mr. Jameson said, grabbing his coat.

"Okay. I'll be here tomorrow morning, bright and early." Nani said, walking out.

At the house, Lilo was watching a news report about two kids going missing. One, of course, was Keoni. The other was Myrtle Edmunds.

"Oh no. Shifter must have gotten Keoni and Myrtle." She said to herself. "Now what do we do? Everyone's going to find out and then we'll all be taking to Area 51 or something!"

'That would be a bad thing how?' Syler asked, uncloaking himself.

"Syler! What are you doing in here? And why were you hiding?" Lilo asked, completely forgetting Area 51.

'Hiding from 640. She keeps looking for me.' Syler said before cloaking himself again.

"Okay...." she said, before hearing a knock on the door. Sighing, she put up her hologram and opened the door. Standing there was a yellow bipedal dragon-like experiment.

"Lilo, you've gotta help me!" It said.

* * *

Okay, there's chapter 20. Not too much actual action, but if you put 2 and 2 together and come up with anything other than four (or fish, whichever side of Idiotsville you're from), then you need help. I'm not going to elaborate, but I will say this: Myrtle wouldn't have gone to Lilo for help. Please review!


	21. An Explanation

Okay, I'm not going to say _whom_ the beta is, but I will tell you what _it _looks like. Imagine Melty, only a dark yellow instead of red. In any case, I'm starting a napalm fan club. Speaking of which, I just had an idea for it's powers.... something along the lines of a flamethrower.... is that a good idea? Anyways, on to the chapter being the 21rst! Oh, in case you STILL haven't figured out who the beta is, it's Keoni.

* * *

"It's me, Keoni! You gotta help!" the distressed experiment said.

"Keoni? Okay, get in here!" Lilo said, pushing him inside incase anyone was around.

'So whose this?' Syler asked from the couch.

"Whoa, that fox can talk?" Keoni asked.

"Uhhhh, yeah. You get used to it." Lilo said. "So what happened Keoni?"

"I was sleeping and this odd blue scorpion thing crawls into my room and zaps me. I came here because you're the only person on the island who wouldn't freak out or anything." Keoni explained.

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment or an insult?" Lilo asked, imitating Syler.

'I'm right here you know...' Syler said, stretching.

"Now's not the time for jokes Lilo...So what the heck am I now?" Keoni said, not finding the question funny.

"Hold on, I'll go get my book on weird creatures." Lilo said, but rather than getting her book, she ran to get Jumba. "JUMBA!! Keoni got turned into an experiment!!!" she screamed, not knowing that Keoni could still hear her.

"Be the calming down. Just be using 641 to turn him back." Jumba said.

"We don't have Shifter and we can't just turn him back! He'd find out!" Lilo panicked.

"Find out what?" Keoni called from the living room. "What's going on?"

"Am thinking might have to be telling him what is going on." Jumba whispered, causing Lilo to gulp. "Don't be worrying. Bigger girl had bouncer-like social worker being the contacting with her boss."

"How do you know that?" Lilo asked.

"Received call asking if information was true. Told him to swing by ship later." Jumba said, laughing.

In the living room, Keoni was still confused. Several thoughts raced through his mind, with wondering if his dad was worried being the most prominent one.

'Wait, you're that skater slash surfer Lilo keeps talking about, right?' Syler asked, dragging Keoni out of his thoughts.

"Uhhhh, yeah. Why?" he asked back, still confused.

'Well, according to what I've heard, she likes you.' Syler said smugly.

"NO! He's an obsessive compulsive liar like wacky Uncle Jared!" Lilo screamed, bursting into the living room.

"Little girl, now is not the time to be covering rear." Jumba said, following Lilo.

"What's going on?" Keoni asked as Syler jumped through an open window.

"Well, we have some explaining to do." Lilo sighed, hoping this wasn't one of those times that Nani would burst in halfway through something. Approximately 3 hours later, they had finished explaining. Well, almost.

"Hold up, you're telling me that HE" Keoni said, pointing to Jumba "is from another planet and he creates experiments, and one of them did this to me?"

"Uhhhh, yeah, that's pretty much the size of it." Mediator said, who had been helping with the explanation.

"Okay.... at least I can sorta understand it...I was beginning to think there was a nuclear waste plant underneath my house or something." Keoni said sadly.

"I am thinking you have been watching too much Godzilla movies." Jumba said, receiving a glare from Lilo.

"You know, I would be laughing if it wasn't happening to me." Keoni suddenly said.

"Well, at least you aren't the only one." Mediator said dryly.

"634, are you being the suggesting something?" Jumba asked.

"Well, let's see here. Most people feel better if they know they aren't the only one's affected. So it would seem kinda obvious that he should at least know the entire truth of what Shifter keeps doing." Mediator explained, slightly sarcastic.

"That's actually a good idea!" Lilo said. And of course, before Keoni could ask what was going on, she dropped her hologram.

"Same thing happened to you? Well, that fox is right. At least I'm not the only one. But if you had the chance to be turned back to normal, why are you still like that?" Keoni asked, blinking.

"Because I feel better...Look, I'd explain all my reasons, but I doubt you'd find any of them interesting or anything." Lilo said, sighing again.

"But you looked normal five minutes ago. Wait, hologram, right?" Keoni said, moving to slap his forehead, but stopping. "You know, this actually does feel pretty good though."

"Here we go..." Mediator said, jumping out the window Syler had used three hours earlier.

At Gantu's ship, the computer, which had been upgraded by Hamsterveil, was beeping. Gantu, grumbling, decided to go check what it was beeping about.

"Beta 002 and Beta 003 activated. Powers of 002: Liquid flame jets. Powers of 003: Ice breath, mind control over up to three experiments." The computer said.

"Finally some experiments that Hamsterveil can use." Gantu said triumphantly. "625, are you coming?"

"And leave the closet where it's safe? 635 is still after me!!!!" 625 whimpered.

"Doesn't he know that I stopped chasing him 3 and a half hours ago?" 635 muttered under his breath, knocking on the closet door. A panicked rustle could be heard coming from the inside. "You can come out now. I have to go find out what time the movie theatre closes anyways." He lied, slipping into a shadow and darkening his fur.

A few minutes later, Gantu showed up at Lilo's house, where Keoni still was. Both of them were outside, as one of Jumba's _modifications_ to the TV had backfired. And of course, Lilo had her hologram back up.

"Hand over the Beta's or I'll take them by force." Gantu said threateningly, noting that Stitch wasn't in sight. 'This should be easy'He thought to himself.

"Ummm.... who's this?" Keoni asked. They hadn't told him what Gantu looked like.

"I'm the big dummy...I mean, I'm a former Captain of the Galactic Federation." Gantu said, stumbling over his words. "Now come with me quietly." He said, pointing his blaster at Keoni.

"Well, he's done everything Nani said he has to do before I can fight him, so I guess I can." Lilo said to herself. So she started making several light spheres. Fortunately Gantu was too busy to pay attention. But before she could launch them, Gantu was covered in a liquid that was flaming a dark blue color.

"AHHHHHH!" Gantu screamed, running off and trying to get the flames off.

"Who did that?" Lilo asked, turning around. She saw Keoni looking exhausted and surprised. Turning around, she saw why he was staring though. Mr. Jameson, Nani, and Cobra Bubbles had pulled into the driveway.

* * *

Okay, it's a bit long, and some parts might not make a whole lot of sense. Who knows? Anyways, now that my story has 21 chapters, in the future bottom A/N, I'm probably going to give descriptions of any suggested experiments or beta's or other experiments of mine that might pop up. And if someone asks for a description for a certain experiment or beta or something, I'll put that one in the following chapter. 


	22. New Teams

Okay, before we get started with the 22nd chapter, I want to give a quick warning: This story, from here on out, is going to have more twists and turns than a looping steel roller coaster. I have figured out a very _unique_ way to introduce what happened to Myrtle, and as right now the voice in my head is screaming at me with a megaphone to use it, I will. Hope this doesn't go TOO far for anyone who thinks Myrtle shouldn't be viewed as pure evil...Be prepared for a bomb shell...and who knows, I may have to add another couple to the list of couples I might post for this story sometime or another...hint hint.... anyways, on to the story!

* * *

"Is it safe?" 625 asked, creeping out of the closet. As soon as he closed the door behind himself though, he ran. He made it to an Arby's before he noticed that half the stuff he passed was either trashed or frozen solid.

Meanwhile, the three fox-like experiments were on the beach. Syler was trying to race himself while Mediator and 640, whom they had decided to call Tria, were sitting in the shade of a large shrub.

"Isn't it amazing? He continues to race himself, and yet every time, he loses. How do you lose against yourself?" Mediator said, trying her best not to laugh.

'Hey, it's hard work! Just because I'm a better athlete than me doesn't mean I'm not trying!' Syler said, getting annoyed. 'Wait, that doesn't make sense...how can I be a better athlete than me?'

"Schizophrenia." Tria said, getting confused looks.

"Okay then.... while we're on the subject..." Mediator said, trailing off at what she saw coming towards them. It was 635 racing at top speed, ignoring the pod that read 611 that was lying on the ground.

At the house, Mr. Jameson was looking back and forth between Keoni and everyone else, trying to decide what to do. Keoni had opted to stay as he was for reasons that didn't make alot of sense, and everyone else was saying to let him.

"Fine. But this does mean no Sunday Brunches." He said, giving in to pressure. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go file some papers at the police station."

"Whew. For a moment there I thought I wouldn't get out of the brunches." Keoni said.

"So this is all to just avoid eating omelets?" Nani said skeptically.

"No, but I do hate eggs.... and besides, how many people get to spit liquid fire at some whale alien named Big Dummy?" he said, a slight hint of sarcasm with the last part of the sentence.

"You know, you're acting more...talkative...than normal." Lilo said, pointing out the obvious.

"I should be getting back to work." Cobra said, getting in his car. "I'll keep in touch." And with that, he drove off.

Back at Gantu's ship, a very smug looking Gantu sat in his chair as Hamsterveil discussed 'business plans' with his 'new' partner.

"Honestly, how can he think that she would do better than me? She doesn't even know how to use her powers!" 625 said, jealous that a beta was outdoing him.

"SILENCE! Beta 003 is a better choice than you or that incompetent fish face of a minion because she is more respectful and isn't a loser! Plus now that she no longer has to have an education, she can be working for me! Hahahahaha!" Hamsterveil said.

"You know, I'm actually more happy like this. And you are saying that it is Lilo and her weirdo dog's fault I'm like this now though?" Myrtle, or Beta 003 as she was now known, said.

"Yes. I am needing you to be capturing experiments for me and preventing them from getting them. Plus you can be exacting any revenge you want!" Hamsterveil said.

"So when do I start then?"

"As soon as you are ready." As usual, evil sounding laughter filled the area. "Curse these hairballs!"

Back at the beach, no one other than Mediator could believe what they were hearing. 'Whoa, hold up. You're saying you want to go with us now? I thought you were supposed to be pure evil or something!' Syler said, being his usual sarcastic and skeptical self.

"I just told you: Jumba made a mistake. And I'm not entirely sure what I'm supposed to do now or anything. I figured you all could help." 635 said.

"But how do we know you are being truthful?" Tria suddenly spoke up.

"I let you escape, didn't I? If I was as evil as everyone claims, you'd be with Hamsterveil right now." He countered.

"We'll have to talk to Lilo about it...but yeah, you can come." Mediator said after some careful thought. "No one is all bad after all. Unless you count that President guy that's on TV all the time."

* * *

Okay, that's the 22nd chapter. Not to be mean or anything, but that thing about the president is honestly my honest opinion. But I won't go into that. Anywho, here's the experiment bio for 635, who is crucial for this story.

Experiment 635 is a psychic experiment that has a large capacity for physical combat as well. He has all the powers of Stitch and Syler as well as 1 unknown power of his own. Standing, he's about 2 feet 3 inches, only slightly taller than Stitch, shorter than Lilo's hologram. He has dark gray fur, but he can change its colors at will. Also, he has, when all limbs are extended, 1 pair of arms, 1 pair of antenna, 4 spines, and 2 medium sized draconic wings that have silver scales between the fingers. He is supposedly pure evil but due to a flaw in his programming and the incident with the rock, it is coming to light that he isn't.

Please review!


	23. The New Experiment

Okay, this is chapter 23. I've noticed that only Anonymous But Eager has reviewed the latter chapters, but oh well. I'm sure other people do read this. Anywho, I've got several ideas that I'm going to use. So just bear with my pet rock on this, okay? Okay. Anywho (again), on to the chapter!!!

* * *

"WHAT IS 635 BEING THE DOING HERE?!" Jumba screamed, backing away quickly. He obviously had the idea that 635 was there to cause trouble. Of course, this left 635 a little hurt.

"Because he isn't pure evil. If he was he'd have activated this pod we found." Mediator said.

"Pod? Which pod is this the being that you are the speaking of?" Jumba said, sidetracked.

"It says 611. That's the super weapon one, right?" Syler said, in his koala like form. He was clutching the pod carefully, making sure not to drop it.

"Is being dangerous experiment, yes. But what is making you the thinking 635 is not being the pure evil?" he said, turning back to Mediator.

"You claimed you were evil, right? If you were evil, none of us would be here right now...except maybe 635. But that's not the point. The point is he wants to be with us rather than with them. If that's not a sign he isn't evil, I don't know what is." Mediator retorted.

"If you need me, I'll be on the porch." 635 said, walking out.

"Ummm.... I guess I'll handle this." Syler said, dropping the pod and following.

At Jumba's ship, Lilo was fooling around with the safe that Jumba kept the new pods in. But much to her surprise, she cracked the code on the safe. "Cool...now to find out what these do!" she said, grabbing the nearest computer. The first one she checked was the tan one, which read 636 on it. A picture what the experiment would look like popped up on the screen. It did somewhat resemble Stitch, but with an obvious difference. Other than having four quills and being pitch black (except around the eyes and stomach, which were a cool gray), it had a pair of wings. Lilo didn't know it, but most of the 63- series did have wings or could fly without them. Or both, like in 635's case. But the most striking thing was the information below the picture.

(Computer screen) Experiment 636 / Primary Function: Covering Fire and Infiltration / Powers: Camouflage, Twilight Abilities, Silenced Plasma blasts, and Shadow Merger / Notes: Is first experiment with enhancing power system. Advised not to activate Shadow Merger unless absolutely necessary.

Lilo didn't know whether to activate the experiment or ask Jumba for a clarification. So she decided to move on to the next one. The next pod read 637. But before she could check it out, the computer fried. "Now Jumba's going to kill me." She muttered to herself. She decided to just leave the ship, but she left the safe wide open and the pod on the counter. It rolled off and underneath the counter after she left. Outside the ship, however, an orange Slugger/Plasmoid cross look-alike waited for her chance.

* * *

Well, that's the twenty-third chapter. Here's another experiment bio. This one is of Syler, or 633.

Syler is approximately 1 foot four inches high at the shoulder. He resembles an arctic fox in most respects, except the eyes are pitch black and much larger. Plus, his paws are black also, creating an interesting effect. He is normally angry with himself, but he rarely lets anyone know. He has a special mode in which he resembles a cross between a fox and a 3-foot long dragon, but has yet to activate it. He was supposed to be pure good, the opposite of 635, but of course, he also has a flaw in his programming, preventing that from happening. His powers are extensivley based in the pyschic end of the power spectrum, with everything ranging from telepathy to shape shifting to telekinesis. He lacks, however, mind reading and lie detecting. However, he can launch electric blasts.

Please review!


	24. More Odd Events

Okay, chapter 24 is here. But before I start, I'd like to mention an idea I have for where this story is going that I want to alert everyone on. This story isn't going to end cleanly: It's going to cliff hang into ANOTHER story I'm going to start writing on soon. I won't say any more about that now. Anywho, as I have no other announcements, on to the chapter!

* * *

"You know, I have the same problem with them." Syler said. 635 just continued to stare at the ground below the porch. "If it wasn't for that time I traded five year's worth of bread for Angel's pod, they'd still hate me. I think Pleakley still does."

"So that's where all the bread has gone." Mediator said from behind them.

"Uhhhh.... yeah. It was for a good cause." Syler responded. 635 didn't say anything. "Well, maybe you'll have a better time getting him to talk. He's only said two words to me ever since he was out here: go away." And with that, he went inside.

"You know, that could be your problem." Mediator said. "If you continue to just give people the cold shoulder, they'll never be able to help. And Syler is right about one thing: They did hate him. Why they stopped just because he got Angel back I dunno. It's just one of those absurd things in life."

"Why are you helping?" 635 muttered, barely audible.

"Because. Well, the main reason is you came for help, am I right? So, I'm helping." Mediator said smugly.

"What should I do then? If trying to be alone isn't the right thing, that is." 635 asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Prove you're not evil. How, I dunno. That depends on what happens. If anything happens. But I'm sure you aren't." Mediator said. 635 smirked.

"You're probably the first to understand me." He said, sounding like his normal self again. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Mediator said, turning. "Oh, and I'd be careful around Pleakley if I were you. He still thinks that Stitch is somewhat evil."

Meanwhile, in the living room, Stitch and Syler were plotting something. "Okay, if they go this way, you get them with the water balloons. I'll come from behind with the Super Soaker." Stitch said, pointing to a map of the house. Syler just nodded. "But if they go this way, wait until you have a clear shot, then throw the balloons."

"You know you'd have a better chance against Angel and Tria if you had 636 with you, right?" Lilo said, walking into the living room.

"Uhhhh, why do you have a microphone disguised as a flower behind your ear?" Syler asked (still in his koala form). "In any case, what does this 636 you speak of do?"

"He's a stealth experiment. Plus he can snipe. But I'm going to have to ask Jumba if we can activate him or not. I don't want another incident like with 643." Lilo said, heading off to ask Jumba.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way..." Stitch said, returning to the plan. Neither one of them had realized that the microphone was telling their plan to Angel and Tria.

"So what do we use? Paint or water?" Tria asked. Angel grinned evilly.

"Paint, of course." She responded.

Fifteen minutes later Lilo was walking towards Jumba's ship. She couldn't find him anywhere. Keoni had decided to go too, as he wanted to see what a spaceship could look like. "Well, here we are. But why's the ramp down?" Lilo said, getting confused. She thought she had put the ramp up. Inside, she found Jumba searching frantically for something. "Jumba, can we activate 636?"

"Sure, if you are being the finding the pod." Jumba responded. "Someone somehow cracked safe combination, stole pods for 645 and 646. Pod for 636 is also missing."

"Hey, is this it?" Keoni asked, holding up a tan pod.

"AHA! Yes, that is being the it! Where was it the being?" Jumba asked, turning around.

"Under here. Along with alot of other ones." Keoni said, handing the pod to Lilo.

"Well, now to find some water." Lilo said, looking around.

"NO! Could be causing mass chaos if activating that experiment!" Jumba panicked.

"But you said if we found it, we can activate it." Lilo responded. Jumba slapped himself in the face. A few minutes later, Keoni was holding a glass of water while Lilo held the pod over it. After a ten second count down, which was added for effect, she dropped the pod. Surprised by the yellow glow, Keoni dropped the glass it was in. When the glow cleared, 636 stood there, a somewhat calm feeling radiating from him.

* * *

Okay, that last part was probably cheesy. Anywho, that's the chapter. I'm not doing an experiment bio for this one as I'm currently waiting for a suggestion. Please review!


	25. The Final Fight

Okay, here is the twenty-fifth chapter. It is the most recent chapter. It is also the last in this story. That's right, the last. You heard (or read) me correctly. The last. This chapter leads from this story to a new story. And this will deviate HIGHLY from what Deathdoesn't-matter read in the original True Feelings. So DDM, if you feel ripped off because what you read isn't going to happen, just feel happy I decided to change it. Anywho, back to the announcement. This is not a joke. The next story is going to be an odd one because of what happens at the end of this chapter, so I'll put the plot for it at the end of this chapter. If you are bored or addicted enough to read this, lucky you! On to the chapter!

* * *

"Is it just me or did Jumba stop shivering?" Keoni asked. Indeed, Jumba had stopped panicking. Lilo checked a computer that hadn't fried when 636 was activated.

"It's some sort of thing related to the Shadow Merger I read about earlier." Lilo said to herself.

"The what?" Keoni asked, confused.

"It's one of his powers. It's something dangerous, but it doesn't say how or why." Lilo said.

"Is being last ditch move." Jumba said, getting over the overwhelming sense of power from the activated experiment. "If no effort is being successful, then 636 would be creating special orb. Bends space-time continuum like 626 is bending steel rods. But with more uncertain results." The four-eyed genius explained.

"Then why does it say that he's supposed to be weak offensively?" Lilo asked, looking back at the screen.

"Is because 636 cannot be using it at will. Not unless entire universe is being at risk." Jumba clarified. "Therefore, he is being the weak overall."

Keoni just stared at the black experiment. "Okay, I've been through alot recently, but this just tops it all off." He said nervously. 636 just turned his gaze on Keoni, causing him to visibly relax.

"But why can't anyone panic around him?" Lilo asked, observing the scene.

"Would be major give-a-way if he was bringing someone on a mission and they were the panicking. So is stealth ability of sorts." Jumba said calmly.

"Okay.... I guess that makes sense." Lilo said. But she was prevented from continuing her sentence when the ship rocked, the room filling with smoke.

"Everyone okay?" Keoni asked, getting up.

"I am the being fine." Jumba said.

"Define okay." Lilo said sarcastically.

"Must be getting the outside." Jumba said urgently, getting up.

"Good idea." Came the two beta's response. 636 just blinked. They made it halfway to the door before again, the ship rocked. This time, however, they could see why. Outside, 643, 645, and 646 were being drained of their powers. Which were all flowing into Beta 003.

"Whoa, did you hear that?" Stitch asked. He had been trying for the last half hour to get the paint out of his fur, not succeeding very well. Syler had been more successful though.

"Yeah...think we should check it out?" Syler responded, about to revert to his normal form.

"Definitely." Came 635's voice. "Could be something fun."

'_Well, at least he's got his mind made up.'_ Mediator thought to herself. With that, the four experiments headed towards Jumba's ship, or what was left of it.

'Hey, what's going on her- what the heck?!' Syler asked, being the first to make it. He surveyed the scene with utter shock. A beta he didn't recognize was launching blasts, obliterating the ship and causing everyone to scatter. An experiment he didn't recognize just slipped into a shadow.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Stitch said, arriving and managing not to be as shocked.

"We are being running for lives from Beta 003, what is it the being the looking like?" Jumba screamed.

"Well, in that case...." 635 said, launching a psychic blast at the beta, throwing it several meters. Stitch just looked amazed.

"So this is how powerful the guy who wanted to beat me is? Good thing he's on our side now." He muttered to himself. But within a few minutes, they were running as well. 636 just stood there, the blasts not even fazing him.

"What is wrong with that one? You'd think it would be running too." Myrtle said to a communicator.

"Who cares? Destroy 626!" Hamsterveil said. "And while you're at it, destroy that traitor 635!"

"Okay. Whatever you say Doc." Myrtle said, preparing a blast. But at that time, 636 decided to move.

"Oh no! 636 is being the using the Shadow Merger!" Jumba screamed, trying to find something to hide behind. It was true. A black sphere with blue and white light was forming between 636's paw-hands. At the same time that Myrtle launched her blast, the Shadow Merger was completed and fired. The world went black.

* * *

Okay, last chapter is up. Here is the plot for the NEXT story, which picks up EXACTLY where this one leaves off. Feel free to offer suggestions or anything, as I will be asking permission to use other people's experiments. You'll see why:

After the blast clears, the experiments find themselves in a alternate dimension where Jumba DIDN'T get in trouble when the Galactic Federation found out about then called 626. So basically, Jumba is working for the Gal. Fed. now, making experiments for their use, and the new experiments have to find a way back to their own dimension. But they have some opposition from the prior experiments. Oh, and all the experiments before 633 have no memory of what happened.

Please Review!!!!


End file.
